


Beyond the Edge

by Destiel_lover_67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, I think that's it - Freeform, Jealous Gabriel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Love, M/M, Michael/Lucifer - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Past Gabriel/Kali (Supernatural), Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Platonic Soulmates, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmates, maybe? - Freeform, minor Samifer, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_lover_67/pseuds/Destiel_lover_67
Summary: Sam lives in a world where most people have an animal tied to their soul. These animals are referred to as Anima. An Anima does not show itself until it's human is five years of age. An Anima has many abilities; shape-shifting and teleportation being two. They have the ability to shape-shift up until their human meets their soul mate, at which time the Anima will permanently shift to resemble their human's mate.Now there are a few unfortunate humans who have no physical soul. These humans are known as Tyrants. Tyrants are few and far between, at most there are about a hundred in the world at a time. Since the Tyrants do not have an Anima, they receive the abilities that their Anima would have had. Although a Tyrant can shape-shift, it is not known if they settle shapes as an Anima does as no Tyrant has even been known to find their mate.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up early to go for a run before school. After slipping his shoes on he calls to Sebastian who promptly appears on his shoulder in the shape of a ferret. Sam walks out of the house and to the end of the block before slipping in his ear buds and beginning to run towards the lake.

It only takes Sam about twenty minutes to jog the three miles to the lake. When he gets to the edge of the water he stops for a few moments to let Sebastian go into the water to cool off. When Sebastian lands back on Sam's shoulder, Sam turns around and begins to run again. Getting lost in the feeling of running, Sam doesn't notice his surroundings, or the man standing along the edge of the road. Sam runs into the man with enough force to knock him down.  
Surprised, Sam hesitates for a moment trying to figure out what happened before reaching down to help the man up. Pulling out his ear buds Sam says, "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and didn't see you standing there. Usually there is nobody out this early, much less around here. Are you okay?" He gives the man a concerned look.  
"Thanks," the man says when Sam helps him up. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little sore. Not your fault, I should have moved when I saw you coming," he answers rubbing his side.  
"Once again I am so sorry." Sam looks at the man closely for the first time. He has shoulder length golden hair and eyes that could only be described as the color of sunshine through a glass of whiskey. The man is quite a bit shorter than Sam. He is thin but looks very muscular.  
Realizing he is staring, Sam blushes brightly. He holds out his hand, "My name is Sam."  
The man takes his hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you Sam, my name is Gabriel," he replies.  
"Are you new here? I don't think I've ever seen you before."  
"Yeah, my family just moved in last week. Today was the first day I have gotten away from my siblings." Gabriel's face brightens as he talks about his family.  
Sam smiles. "Do you have many siblings?" he asks.  
"Yeah. I have two sisters and eight brothers. All of my siblings except two brothers are younger than me. My oldest brother is twenty and my youngest sister is five." His smile widens when he mentions his sister. "Sorry, I'm not sure why I'm telling a stranger all this," he says suddenly.  
"It's okay, I don't mind. You are lucky to have such a big family. It's only my brother, my father, and me. My mother died in a fire before my first birthday."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. My mother passed away almost three years ago from cancer." Gabriel looks at the ground, his smile gone.  
"I'm so sorry." Sam looks down resisting the urge to hug the smaller man.  
"It's alright, you learn to live with it after a while."  
Sam opens his mouth to speak when his phone starts buzzing. Confused, Sam pulls it out of his pocket to see why it is going off. When he turns the screen on he sees that it is already 6:30am. "Shit, I gotta go. I still need to get ready for school. Will you be at school today? That is, if you are still in school," Sam asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.  
"Yeah I will. Maybe I will see you there." He smiles and winks before turning and walking away.  
Face flaming, Sam smiles before putting his ear buds back in and running back home. Sam is only about a quarter of the way home when he realizes that Sebastian has disappeared. Reaching out with his mind he says to Sebastian, "Where did you disappear to?"  
"I got bored of you running so I jumped back home," he replies.  
"Oh okay. Can you let me know if Dean or dad wake up before I get back?"  
"Of course Sam. Be safe." With that Sebastian severs their link. Sam can sense that he is hiding something but he doesn't push the subject, knowing that Sebastian will tell him when he is ready.

Sam arrives home in a record time of twelve minutes. When he walks into the house, a quick check tells him that Dean is still sleeping. Rolling his eyes at his brother's laziness, he walks to Dean's room and knocks on his door. He yells, "Get up!" as loud as he can without disturbing his father. Sam waits until he hears a groan before walking to his room to grab a change of clothes and heads to the shower.  
When he gets out, Dean is sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. "Mornin' Sammy," he says with a yawn.  
"Morning Dean. Got football practice after school today?" Sam replies while pouring himself some tea.  
"Yeah, we don't have practice tomorrow since coach has surgery so it won't be over 'til about seven tonight. You can come watch if you want or make other arrangements to get home."  
"Okay, I might go to the library after track. I'll text you what I decide later." Finishing his tea he asks, "Ready to go yet?"  
"Yeah." Dean stands up, grabbing his backpack and keys before walking outside. Ashton flies out after him in his usual shape of a raven.  
"You coming Seb?" Sam asks mentally.  
"Nah, I don't feel like sitting through class today. I might come in at lunch."  
"Okay, stay out of trouble." Sam grabs his backpack and walks outside to find Dean sitting in their father's '67 Chevy Impala.  
Sliding into the passenger's seat he asks, "Does dad know you are taking the Impala?"  
"Yeah, he's not going anywhere today so he gave me the keys last night." Dean starts driving towards the school.  
Only a few minutes later they are pulling into the parking lot reserved for seniors.  
They both exit the car with their bags. Once they get inside the school they go down their separate hallways. On the way to his locker, Sam scans the faces in the freshman hall looking for Gabriel, as he never asked what grade he is in. Not seeing him anywhere Sam grabs his laptop and books before heading to first period.  
Seeing Lucifer walking ahead of him Sam calls his name. He turns around and smiles. "Heya Sammy! How was your weekend?"  
"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Sam tries to keep a serious expression but ends up smiling at the ridiculous look Lucifer is making. "Weekend was boring as usual. I got to see my uncle finally. How 'bout you?"  
"Boring, as always. Hung out with Charlie for a couple hours on Sunday. She is still trying to set me up with all kinds of people."  
"Sounds fun," Sam says sarcastically.  
A small mouse pokes his head out of Lucifer's sweatshirt. Sam smiles. "Hey Jax."  
"Hello Samuel," he replies in a bored sounding voice. Lucifer rolls his eyes at his Anima's formal way of speech.  
While Sam and Lucifer are talking they arrived at their first class. When Sam walks into the classroom behind Lucifer he sees Gabriel sitting in the usually empty seat next to his. He freezes for a fraction of a second before walking to his desk. Lucifer sits down in his seat in the front.  
"Hiya Sam. I didn't think you would be in any of my classes, you look kinda young," Gabriel says to him as he sits down.  
"Yeah, I am. I'm only a freshman but I'm in all junior classes," Sam replies quietly.  
"That's awesome! So you must be really smart, huh?" Gabriel asks enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Sam says modestly.  
"Maybe you could help me with my work while I'm still getting used to the city." Gabriel gives Sam a small wink before facing the teacher as she starts speaking.  
Sam's face flushes as he turns. With a sigh he pulls out his notebook for the class, already knowing he won't be able to focus. As the class continues Sam can't stop his thoughts from drifting to Gabriel.  
At the end of the period Sam asks Gabriel, "What class do you have next?" Gabriel pulls out his schedule and gives it to Sam to examine. "Let's see. You have Algebra II, then World Lit before lunch. After lunch you have Chemistry, Study Hall, then lastly Personal Fitness." Sam flashes Gabriel a smile, "Well we have the same schedule so I can show you to your classes if you want," he says shyly.  
Gabriel smiles at him warmly. "That would be great thanks!"  
"Anytime," Sam says returning the smile.  
Suddenly Lucifer yells, "Just kiss already!"  
Sam's face flames as Gabriel laughs then yells back, "Maybe later, I don't want to overwhelm the poor kid!" His face turns even redder at Gabriel's comment. Sam grabs his books and hurries out of class just as the bell rings, vaguely aware of Gabriel right behind him.  
Right before Sam walks into the Algebra room a small bird materializes in front of him carrying a note. Sam holds out his hand and the bird drops the note into his palm. He reads it as he walks into class. It says: sorry Sammy, Charlie is rubbing off on me. You two would be cute together :D -L  
Sam rolls his eyes and slips the note into his pocket as he sits down in his usual seat. "You can sit anywhere, we don't have assigned seats in here," Sam say when Gabriel looks around.  
Charlie and Jo walk in as Gabriel chooses a seat directly behind Sam. Charlie takes her normal seat to the right of Sam and Jo in front. Balthazar walks in a second before the bell rings and claims the seat to the left of Sam.  
Turning in his seat, Sam makes introductions. To Gabriel he says, "This is Charlie," pointing to the redhead on his right.  
Charlie smiles and waves. "Hello!"  
Sam points to the blonde girl in front of him. "This is Joanna, but call her that and she will murder you."  
She smirks. "I go by Jo."  
Lastly Sam points to the guy with spiky blonde hair to his left. "And this lovely fellow is Balthazar." Balthazar smiles at him slightly.  
Gabriel smiles at them all. "Hello. It's nice to meet you all, my name is Gabriel but please call me Gabe."  
Charlie turns to Sam with a wide smile. "Sam you are finally making friends outside of our group!" she says excitedly.  
Sam rolls his eyes. "Oh shut it."  
"You know it's true," Jo says laughing.  
Sam sticks his tongue out at them and pouts causing the girls to bust out laughing. Gabriel can't help but chuckle at the group.  
"Oh come on, not you too!" Sam exclaims, pouting even more.  
"Sorry Samster," Gabriel says with a smirk.  
Balthazar shushes them once the teacher stops the presentation. "At least look like you were paying attention before she comes over here."  
Charlie and Jo roll their eyes, clearly used to him acting like this. After that they all stop talking and focus on the lesson. They go through the rest of the period trading only a few comments.  
Once the bell rings they all head to the World Lit. room with the exception of Balthazar. They all sit in the same position as the previous period. At the beginning of the class the teacher tells them that they are starting the Norse Mythology unit. They don't talk much during class, all absorbed in what they are learning.  
When the 4th period lunch bell rings Jo and Charlie are the first ones out the door. As Gabriel collects his books Sam says, "Hey Gabriel?"  
"What's up Sammoose? And please it's just Gabe."  
"Okay, Gabe. Um... well, would you like to sit with me at lunch? As much as I hate to say it, Charlie was right when she said I don't have many friends. And you seem nice and funny. If not it's okay, I really don't mind..." Sam blushes when he realizes he was rambling.  
Gabriel chuckles at him. "Yes, I would like to sit with you at lunch. Do you mind if my brother and sister sit with us? They are freshmen this year and they aren't used to this big of a school."  
"Yeah of course!" Sam replies, wanting to meet some of Gabriel's siblings. When they walk into the cafeteria Sam shows Gabriel where he usually sits before he goes off to find his siblings in the mass of people. Sam sits down and waits for Charlie, Lucifer, and Jo to come in.  
It's only a few seconds before they walk in. Charlie is talking loudly and waving her arms around, probably talking about some fandom. As they get closer Sam can start to hear their conversation. Charlie is saying, "There is absolutely no way Thor can beat Loki! Thor is just a useless pretty boy without his hammer!"  
Jo replies with, "Sorry but Thor is way stronger. He could beat Loki's wimpy ass without a problem." Lucifer can't contain his laughter by the time they reach the table.  
"What do you think Sam? Who would win in a fight, Loki or Thor?" Charlie asks.  
"Oh, no. Leave me out of this, I'm not picking sides." At that time Gabriel walks up with a boy and girl. "Hey Gabe, these must be your siblings."  
"Yup. This is Ezekiel and this is Anna," Gabriel replies with a smile.  
Ezekiel sits down between Jo and Gabriel. "It's nice to meet you," he says somewhat shyly.  
"He goes by Zeke usually. It's nice to meet you all," Anna says as she sits down next to Charlie.  
"Nice to meet you both!" Charlie says when Anna sits. "My name is Charlie. That's Jo, Lucifer, and Sam." She points out each person in turn. Turning her attention to Gabriel, Charlie asks, "Who do you think would win in a fight, Thor or Loki? Jo says Thor would win but I say it would have to be Loki!"  
Gabriel sits next to Sam before replying. "Sorry Jo, Charlie is right. Loki is stronger and he doesn't rely on a hammer for his powers."  
"HA! I win!" Charlie says enthusiastically.  
Jo rolls her eyes, "Fine you win." She tries to pout but she can't hide her smile.

Towards the end of lunch Charlie says, "So Luce, I heard you have a football game next week."  
"Yeah, it's our first one of the year."  
"Is the team good enough to win yet?" Sam asks curious.  
"Well we have an epic defense this year and if we play the way we do in practice, then we will be unstoppable on offense," Lucifer replies excitedly.  
"Dean said you guys had a good team this year, I just didn't think it was that good."  
"Yeah we do!"  
Sam turns to Gabriel. "Do you play any sports?" he asks.  
"I was thinking about doing track again. I did it for five years at my old school," Gabriel says after considering for a moment.  
"Well you are in luck, track sign-up started this week. Our first official practice is next week. What events do you do?"  
"I started off doing the high jump and throwing discus but I started doing the long jump, and running both the 1500 meter and 3000 meter run."  
"Wow! That's awesome. I do the long jump and 1500 meter also. Are you any good?"  
"I'm okay at them. I'm better at the running than I thought I would be."  
Ezekiel, who had been listening in on the conversation, interrupts. "He is being modest, which is very unlike him. He has never lost at high jump, discus, and long jump. In the 1500 meter and 3000 meter runs he has only ever placed in the top three." Gabriel's face turns red as Ezekiel shares this information.

"Really?" Sam questions with an amazed look.

"Uhm, yeah," he replies slowly.

"Hmm. I'm thinking that Ellen is going to love having you on the team." Sam flashes him a warm smile.


	2. Chapter 2

1 Week Later

As the final bell rings, Sam hands Gabriel a small piece of paper. "If you need any help with the homework at any time, call or text me," Sam says slightly embarrassed before he hurries out of the room.

Sam quickly gathers his stuff from his locker and heads to the locker rooms to change his clothes before practice starts. As he is walking out to the track he can't help but think about Gabriel. At first it was his humor, then how his smile seemed to be infectious. Sam's thoughts start to wander a bit and soon he is thinking about how Gabriel's hair glowed in the sun and how his eyes sparkle when the sun hits them right. He snaps out of it when he notices Balthazar is walking next to him. When did he get there? Then he notices he has reached the track. The first thing he sees is Gabriel stretching out. Damn he is fine.

As if he can read Sam's mind he says, "Pretty cute isn't he?" with a smirk.

"Yeah he is. I have absolutely no chance with him." Sam continues watching Gabriel stretch out.

"Seriously? Have you seen the way he looks at you?" He chuckles at Sam's confused look. "Let's go. Less staring, more stretching Sammy." Sam rolls his eyes but starts stretching anyways.

It isn't long before Ellen walks onto the track when everyone is done stretching. "Since it is the beginning of the season for all but a few of you, we will be running the mile to establish a baseline." Most people groan at her words. She smiles, "Now no complaining or we can do it again every day for the rest of the week. Since this is our first distance run, you can pick a running partner if you like."

Sam turns to Balthazar who usually runs with him. "Sorry Sammy, I'm running alone today. It doesn't look like Gabriel has a partner though." Balthazar laughs at Sam's mumbled "I hate you."

Sam looks to where Gabriel is standing alone and walks over to ask, "Do you want to run with me? You don't have to, I just thought I would offer since I saw you were standing alone."

"Sure! Just try to keep up." He replies with a smirk.

Once everyone is in position, Ellen blows the whistle. Sam and Gabriel explode down the track passing most of their teammates in the first hundred meters. Sam focuses on staying right behind Gabriel, letting him set their pace. He only partially notices Balthazar keeping pace with them for the first lap. When they pass the starting line, the clock reads 1:02:16.

By halfway through the second lap Balthazar has dropped back about fifty meters. Gabriel quickens his pace to see just how fast Sam is. When they finish their third lap the clock shows 2:46:71. At this point Sam is starting to fall behind slightly. Gabriel glances at his and says, "See you at the finish line," before breaking into a full out sprint.

Gabriel passes the finish line with a final time of 3:19:67. Sam finishes next with a time of 3:40:53. Balthazar takes third with 4:09:27.

Ellen walks over and gives Gabriel a shocked look. "Do you realize that you just about broke a world record time?"

"Really? Huh, that wasn't even my fastest run." Gabriel looks slightly impressed with himself at this new information.

"Your brother said you were fast but I didn't think you were quite that fast!" Sam says once he catches his breath.

"Wait, so you've ran faster than that? Do you know what your fastest run is?" Balthazar asks curiously.

"Hmm, I think the fastest run Zeke has timed was 2:57, give or take a few seconds. If you ask him I'm sure he could give you an exact time, he has an eidetic memory."

Ellen's eyes widen. "That means you've broken the world record by at least twenty seconds."

"Uhm, yeah…" Gabriel looks slightly embarrassed at the attention he is getting. "It's not that big of a deal."

Jo randomly appears behind them and says, "Leave him alone mom. You're gonna scare him away for good."

Gabriel shoots her a grateful look as she walks up. "Hey Jo. You in track?" he questions.

"Nah, too much mother for me," she says. "Soccer practice doesn't start until tomorrow and I didn't feel like walking home today."

"Oh cool! Zeke will be happy there is someone he's met on the team."

"Zeke is in soccer?"

"Yeah, it's one of the only things he likes that isn't completely nerdy."

Once everyone is recovered somewhat, they split into groups for their main events. Sam tells Gabriel, "I'm heading to the long jump pit if you wanna tag along."

He smiles. "Sounds good to me. I need to get some practice in."

"If what Zeke said is true, I want to see you jump," Jo says, following behind them as they walk towards the pits.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Zeke has a big mouth," he says, sounding annoyed with his brother.

As they reach the long jump Sam realizes something. "Hey Gabe? Didn't Zeke say that you didn't get first in all of your runs? If you're this fast then how is it that you haven't been first every time?"

Gabriel doesn't respond, instead looking at the ground with a pained look. Sam quickly says, "It's all right, you don't have to tell me. If you get to know me, you'll see that I ask a lot of questions. Usually everyone just tells me to shut up. I'm just gonna stop talking. Sorry."

Gabriel chuckles at Sam's rambling but quickly grows serious. "Sorry Sammy, maybe you will get that story some day but today is not that day." Sam doesn't push the subject and sets about smoothing the sand while Gabriel counts his steps on the lane.

From the end of the sand pit Jo calls, "Let's see what you can do!" Gabriel smirks as he takes a starting position. He starts running, taking perfectly even spaced steps. On his last step he jumps off both feet and sails into the sand pit.

Jo grabs the measuring tape and walks out to check the distance of Gabriel's jump. "Holy shit Zeke wasn't lying. You are good!"

"How far was it?" Sam asks.

"21 feet, 8 ½ inches," Jo replies with an impressed look.

"Damn dude."

"Let's see you jump Sam!" Gabriel says suddenly, trying to get the attention off of himself.

"Okay." Sam walks to the other end of the pit to count his steps before starting. He takes his steps with less precision than Gabriel but takes a enormous jump. Jo comes out and measures. "19 feet, 2 ¼ inches. Isn't that a new P.R. for you?"

Sam smiles to himself. "Yeah it is. I beat my last P.R. by over three feet.

"Awesome jump Sam. That's the best I've seen by someone other than me." Gabriel gives him a sincere smile and Sam instantly returns it.

After a moment they hear Ellen blow her whistle so they all run over to her. When everyone is close enough to hear she says, "I've decided to cut practice short today for two reasons. First of all, it's our first official day and I'm sure y'all want to jump in somewhat slowly. Second of all, Bobby thought it would be a good idea to get on the roof of his shed. You are all free to stay and practice but make sure you put all of the equipment away before you leave." She walks over to grab her bag before leaving the track, Jo trailing behind.

As mostly everyone but Balthazar and him leave, Sam says to Gabriel, "You have anywhere you have to be right now?"

"Nowhere in particular, why?"

Sam looks at the ground embarrassed and hesitates for a moment. "I kinda wanted to see how fast you can run the mile, no holding back," Sam says after a moment. "There is another track on the other side of the school if you don't want people to see."

"Sure Sammy, why not eh? But yeah, let's go to the other track."

They quickly run around the school to the other track. Gabriel stretches a bit before getting into starting position. "Ready?" he asks Sam.

At Sam's nod Gabriel takes off in a full sprint down the track. Sam's eyes widen when he sees just how fast Gabriel really is. At the end of the first lap the timer reads 0:34:57. By the second lap he has sped up significantly, the timer reading 1:00:31. He speeds up again on his third time around, the timer reading 1:23:67 at the end of the third lap. Somehow on his last lap Gabriel speeds up yet again seemingly flying along the track.

Gabriel finishes with a final time of 1:41:06. Sam stares at him with an open mouth. "How is that even humanly possible?" he asks in disbelief.

"Like I said, some day but not today." Gabriel winks and smiles, barely out of breath.

Sam shakes his head, amazed. "Well thank you for at least showing me, even if I don't get your story today. It's fun just hanging out with you." He smiles widely. "I'm gonna go get changed and start on my homework."

"Okay, see you later Sammoose." Gabriel flashes him his trademark smirk. "I'm gonna practice my other events. He hesitates for a moment before continuing. "Could you show me where they keep their equipment?"

"Sure, come on," Sam answers happily and makes his way back to the main track.

Gabriel follows him to a small shed behind the bleachers. "Wait here," Sam says walking in the side door. A second later the main garage door opens. "Whatever you need is in here. You can use anything you like, just make sure you put it back."

"Thanks Sammy!"

"You're welcome Gabriel. If you need anything I will be around here somewhere, you just have to yell." Sam smiles once more before heading to the locker rooms.

Gabriel pulls the high jump cushions out first, stopping momentarily to watch Sam before hooking the thin foam mat over top. He grabs the poles and sets them close enough that the bar can rest on them. He sets them to 5' to start and quickly counts back his steps.

Gabriel runs up to the bar and jumps in place to check his height. Feeling confident, he walks back to his mark. This time he easily jumps the bar so he raises it up to 6'.

Like last time, Gabriel jumps this with ease. Finally Gabriel extends the poles as far as they will go, just over 7'. He walks back to his mark, taking a deep breath before running and jumping up and over the bar. He passes the bar with a few inches to spare.

As he lands on the cushions, he hears clapping behind him. Gabriel turns as he rolls to his feet and sees Zeke standing next to an older guy with black hair and shockingly blue eyes. "Heya Cas!" he calls to them as they walk closer.

"Hello Gabriel. Nice jumping today." Castiel says to him.

"Thanks, but I still can't beat you. Speaking of which, why weren't you at practice? I had thought you had already signed up." Gabriel questions.

"I spoke with Ellen before practice and she excused me for the day. I was at the library catching up on my classes," he replies, which they all know is code for, 'I got stuck dealing with Chuck and I need time to heal.'

Gabriel grimaces slightly. "How is it that you like school?" or 'I'm sorry I wasn't there.' He turns to Zeke. "Oh by the way, you will know at least one person at soccer tomorrow."

Ezekiel manages to look slightly curious. "Oh? Who would that be?"

"Jo."

His face reddens slightly. "R-really?"

Gabriel hears the slight stutter in his brother's voice but doesn't mention it. "Yup!" he says cheerfully before suddenly asking, "Do either of you have any candy?" in a serious voice.

Castiel rolls his eyes but swings his backpack around and pulls out a small bag of candy. He hands it over to Gabriel who happily starts munching on a bar of chocolate. "So how has your first week been?"

"Great! I have all of my classes with a really cute freshman, but sadly we all know how that would end if he found out." His smile fades slightly. "What about you Cassie?" he asks.

"Boring. We covered all of the stuff they are doing two months ago back in Michigan."

"Well at least you know it. Zeke?" Gabriel asks.

"It was okay. I have two periods with Anna at least. Oh and there's a girl named Pamela in a few of my classes. She offered to help me with my work if I need it."

"Cool!" Gabriel says, happy that Zeke is making friends. He has always been somewhat of a loner compared to his twin. He pulls all of the equipment back into the shed before closing the main door and grabbing the discus bag on his way out.

"I'm going to go over to the football field until Michael is done with practice," Castiel says when his brother walks out of the shed.

"See ya later Cassie!" he replies walking towards the discus ring. Ezekiel trails behind Castiel as he searches for the football field.

Gabriel sets down his bag of candy next to the discus bag and grabs one of the three discs. He sets the discs on the edge of the concrete as he enters the ring for a practice spin. He stands at the back of the ring in throwing position. He dips down twice before continuing with the movement. He swings his right leg around his left side and rotates over 180 degrees before his foot touches the ground. He continues rotating after his left foot touches down behind his right and ends up in the power throw position. Perfect. Satisfied with his form, he grabs the disc and repeats his spin. This time the disc sails out into the vector, landing between the fifth and sixth marks on the field. He throws the next two the same way, each sailing farther than the last.

Looking around Gabriel realizes that he forgot to grab the measuring tape. Reaching out with his mind he makes sure nobody is around before he disappears. He reappears inside the shed and grabs the measuring tape before he walks out the door. He sees Sam walking towards the ring, once he gets there, Gabriel can tell he is searching for something.

He checks again to make sure nobody else is around before teleporting right behind Sam. After a second Gabriel grabs Sam's arm and yells "Boo!" loudly. Sam jumps easily a foot off of the ground and lets out a sound he will deny to the day he dies. When Gabriel sees his expression he drops to the ground laughing.

Once Sam realizes whom it is he says, "You are such an ass." Sam tries to keep an angry expression but can't stay mad at him. "Where the hell did you come from? I didn't hear you come up behind me."

When Gabriel stops laughing some he replies, "Magic ninja powers," with a wiggling of his eyebrows and a smirk.

Sam rolls his eyes and helps him up from the ground. "You are such a jerk."

Gabriel puts his hand on his chest and gasps. "You wound me Sammy!"

"Oh shut up," he replies laughing. "Are you still practicing?" Sam questions after a moment.

"Nah, I was just going to measure my throws before I go change." He picks up the measuring tape. "Do you mind holding this?" he asks handing Sam the roll. Before Sam can reply Gabriel is running out into the vector to his closest throw.

When Gabriel marks the first throw Sam pulls the tape tight and calls out, "238 feet 4 inches," in an impressed voice. Gabriel frowns slightly but runs to the next disc.

"252 feet, 8 inches," Sam calls out again. When Gabriel reaches the last disc, Sam measures it but is too shocked to call out the distance. Gabriel runs back in about five seconds.

"So what was the last throw?" he prompts when he reaches Sam.

"Oh, 277 feet, 11 inches," he replies still shocked.

"Damn, I still haven't beaten my record." Gabriel frowns at himself.

"Wait, you mean that's not your best? How is that even possible?"

Gabriel shrugs. "It's a long story."

"You have got to tell me that sometime." As he finishes talking a small golden squirrel appears on Sam's shoulder. Turning his attention to the small rodent, Sam says, "Hey Sebby, what's up?"

"Nothing important. I just came by to tell you the John is going on a hunting trip and he won't be home for a while. He said to tell you that he finally found the yellow-eyed demon and that you would know what that means." Sebastian looks at Gabriel curiously. "Who's this?"

"Ah, um Gabe this is Sebastian, Sebby this is Gabriel."

Gabriel smiles at the rodent. "Hiya."

Once Sebastian disappears Sam collapses in on himself, finally processing what Sebby told him. His dad found the person who killed his mom. The person who set the fires. And now his dad is going to kill him. Sam closes his eyes and takes deep breaths so he doesn't have an anxiety attack.

When he opens his eyes finally the first thing he notices is that Gabriel is gone, the second is that all the equipment is gone too. Sam panics. This can't be happening. He imagined the entire day. He starts hyperventilating. Finally someone he actually has feelings for and he imagined the whole thing.

When Sam falls to the ground Gabriel lets him work out what his Anima said while he teleports the equipment back to the shed. Oh his way back to the door he knocks over a rack and has to stop to pick everything up. Finally he exits the shed and locks the door before he closes it, everyone having left already including Balthazar.

Suddenly Gabriel feels a wave of fear and sadness wash over him. He sprints around the corner and sees Sam curled in a ball crying. Gabriel rushes over to him and drops to his knees beside him.

"Sammy? Hey, what's wrong?" he says gently, laying his hand on Sam's back.

At his voice Sam whips his head around to look at him. Gabriel can feel a wave of surprise then happiness. Suddenly he has his arms full and he falls over.

"I thought I imagined you. I thought that you were gone. I thought I made up everything." Sam says burying his face in Gabriel's neck.

Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam and holds him tight. "I'm not going anywhere kiddo. I'm not ever gonna leave you. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could."

Once Sam is mostly coherent he pulls away from Gabriel apologizing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just panicked when I didn't see you. I'm sorry." He looks at the ground ashamed. "How do you keep disappearing? You were standing next to me one minute then not five seconds later you were gone."

Gabriel sighs slightly before asking, "Do you have anywhere to be kiddo?"

Sam shakes his head. "No my brother is still at football practice."

"In that case, we have time to talk. Let's go to the field and we can talk there." He helps Sam get up off the ground and they head towards the field together.

About ten minutes later they are sitting on the band bleachers farthest from the field after stopping at the school to collect their belongings and change clothes. They sit in silence for some time before Sam speaks. "So," he starts. Seeing Gabriel flinch he continues in a softer tone. "Y'know, you don't have to tell me." He gives Gabriel a reassuring smile.

"I know I don't have to. You are actually the first person I have ever met that I am comfortable telling this to. Just please don't tell anyone." Sam can see the trust in Gabriel's eyes when he looks up.

"Let's just start from the beginning. Twenty years ago my mother had my oldest brother Raphael. She had always wanted a big family but what she didn't know was what would happen to them. A year or so later she had Michael. Three years later, a year after she had me, Raphael was supposed to get his Anima but it never came. A few days after his birthday he started getting abilities. It wasn't long before mom figured out he was a tyrant. Slowly, year after year, kid after kid, we all presented as tyrants. My youngest sister will present in about a month. We are all hoping she will get an Anima."

Sam is silent for a moment before speaking. "So if you are a tyrant, that means you can teleport! That's how you keep disappearing. That's so cool!"

Gabriel blinks at him in surprise. "That's it? No running away screaming?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Gabe, but you aren't very scary even if you are a tyrant," Sam replies with a chuckle. He pauses for a moment. "So can you teleport?"

"Yes I can." He rolls his eyes. "You are kind of a geek Sammoose."

Sam buries his head in his arms in embarrassment and lets out a muffled apology.

Sensing Sam's discomfort, Gabriel softly says, "Don't be sorry for who you are." He smiles at Sam, not his usual smirk but a genuine smile, when he lifts his head up. It is in that moment that Sam realizes he would do anything to keep this man happy. His face heats up at his own realization and he looks away.

Sam takes a few moments to compose himself then stands up and asks Gabriel, "Wanna go for a walk? They still have a bit of practice left and I wanna show you something."

"Sure," Gabriel replies as he stands up and stretches, revealing a strip of skin as his shirt rises. He smirks to himself when he sees Sam staring. "Like what you see?"

Sam blushes yet again. "S-sorry," he manages to stutter out.

Gabriel lets out a loud laugh. "So Sam-a-lam, where to?" he asks, curious.

Sam grins. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Gabriel rolls his eyes and takes off after Sam who has taken off running towards a distant line of trees.

Sam had been leading Gabriel through the trees for almost ten minutes when Gabriel says, "Just to be clear, you're not taking me out here to kill me are you?"

Sam rolls his eyes. "No, I don't feel like burying a body today."

Sam stops them when he hears the roaring of water and turns to Gabriel. "You have to promise me not to show anyone this place okay?"

"I swear I won't." Gabriel says sincerely.

Sam smiles slightly and starts walking again. "Y'know you are the first person I've shown this place to. It's my favorite spot to think or hide." At Gabriel's surprised look he continues. "I'm not sure why but I trust you more than anyone except Dean, so I wanted to show this to you." With that Sam pushes through a cluster of bushes to reveal a waterfall crashing down into a large lake before running into the forest beyond.

Gabriel stares at the sight before him in awe. Seeing his reaction, Sam grins. "So do you like it?" he asks softly.

"Like it? This is amazing Sam!" Gabriel exclaims.

"Want to see the best part?" Sam laughs when Gabriel nods enthusiastically. "Follow me." He leads Gabriel along a path that angles down the side of the cliff.

Gabriel looks over the edge of the path and says, "Please tell me we are not jumping."

"Nah, not today. Although it is quite fun to do."

Gabriel stops for a moment to admire the view. When he turns back around Sam is gone. "Sammy? Sam! Dammit, where did you go?" he calls out. A second later Sam's head appears from a crevice in the rock.

"Come on, it's just through here." His head disappears so Gabriel follows him into a short tunnel. The tunnel leads them to a cave behind the waterfall.

Gabriel looks around and sees baskets stacked along the walls and piles of blankets lining the inside of the cave. He looks up at Sam in amazement. "This place is beautiful Sam."

Sam smiles at him gently. In Sam's opinion Gabriel had never looked more angelic than in this moment with the setting sun shining through the water cascading down from overhead. "I thought it would be the best place to do this," he leans forward and gently presses his lips to Gabriel's, giving him a chance to pull away before Sam moves his hand to his head.

Surprised, Gabriel doesn't react until he feels Sam's hand in his hair. He quickly deepens the kiss as he wraps his arms around Sam's neck and runs his fingers through his long hair. They break apart later when they remember they need to breathe. Gabriel gives Sam a wide smile. "Wow," he says somewhat dazed.

Sam returns the smile. "Yeah, wow. That was better than I imagined."

Gabriel raises an eyebrow questioningly. "Oh? Have you been imagining this much?"

Sam blushes brightly before answering with, "I've been imagining this since the first moment I saw you, after I ran into you." He looks at the ground embarrassed.

"Wanna know a secret kiddo?" Gabriel asks pulling Sam in close. At his nod he continues, "So have I." He smirks and wraps his arms around Sam's neck to pull him down for another kiss.

When they part Sam grabs Gabriel's hand to pull him to the back of the cave. As they plop down on the blankets, Gabriel's stomach rumbles loudly. "Sorry, I haven't eaten today," he says shyly.

"Wait here," Sam says, standing up. He walks across the cave to the piles of baskets and looks through them before grabbing two and bringing them back. He sets them down in front of Gabriel before he reclaims his spot.

Gabriel eyes them suspiciously as Sam open on. Inside he sees piles of different chocolates and candies. In the other there are an assortment of different foods and drinks: chips, sandwiches, fruit, water, and juices.

Sam starts digging through the baskets and pulls out a bottle of water and a turkey sandwich. It's only as he is taking his first bite of the sandwich that he realizes Gabriel hasn't moved since he opened the baskets. Concerned he says softly, "Gabe? Are you okay? You can have anything in here."

It takes Sam shaking his arm to get Gabriel to respond. "I'm sorry, I can't do this now." As soon as the words leave his mouth, he disappears from the blankets. Shocked at the sudden mood change, Sam doesn't move for a second. It doesn't tae long though, before Sam is bolting out of the cave and back up the trail when suddenly he is hit with a wave of intense sadness and pain. He looks around to see Gabriel sitting on the edge of the cliff crying.

"Gabe?" he calls out gently, not wanting to startle him. "What did I do? I hate seeing you upset." Sam sits down next to him and pulls him into a hug, which he immediately returns. Gabriel buries his face in Sam's chest as Sam whispers, "It's okay angel, you're okay." When he is calmed down some Sam asks, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? It's fine if you don't want to."

Gabriel nods his head tiredly but doesn't unbury his face. A while later he moves his head to rest on Sam's shoulder, his arms still around Gabriel.

Feeling Gabriel's reluctance, Sam says, "You don't have to tell me anything. I'm okay just sitting here with you." He smiles slightly and rests his head against Gabriel's.

"No, no. You need to know. I'm sorry about this y'know." Sam feels another wave of sadness but this time he feels something like love.

He pulls Gabriel into his lap and presses a kiss to the side of his head. He feels Gabriel relax into him before he speaks. "After my mom passed, my dad kinda went off the deep end and never came back. He never left the house, never talked. He stopped working so it was up to Raphael, my oldest brother, to get a job to feed all the kids but it's not easy feeding eleven other people when you are only seventeen. We never really had much food so Raphy, Mikey, and I would give up our portions to the younger kids since we were the oldest. A lot of the time we went without eating for days at a time." He starts crying at this point.

Sam holds Gabriel tight as yet another wave of sadness hits him. "Oh angel. It's okay, I've got you."

Gabriel manages to calm himself down before he starts speaking again. "We managed to be okay without dad for three years after mom died but then one day he says that we have to move. The first time he talked in three years and it was to tell us that we weren't wanted anymore. Since all but two of the kids are underage, we would've been split up if we went to a foster home and who would want a dysfunctional family of tyrants? So Raphy got a lawyer and him and Mikey fought for custody of us. Dad didn't even try to fight the lawyers, I think we just reminded him too much of mom. Less than two months later they got custody and moved here. What we didn't know when mom was still alive was that her family had a lot of money, which apparently includes multiple houses around the country. One just happened to be here. I'm not sure why but we all chose this place out of all our extravagant houses in the states. We all felt a connection here. So we moved here and started building a new life here with the kids. It was actually the day after we moved here that I felt the need to go for a walk, and that's when I met you." He smiles up at Sam and pulls him down for a gentle kiss.

He rests his head on Sam's shoulder again when he starts to speak. "Thank you for sharing this with me angel. I can't even imagine having to go through that. I'm never going to let that happen to you again, I promise."

"Thank you so much Sammy. I can't express how much that means to me."

When Sam feels a strong wave of gratitude and affection he finally realizes something. "Hey Gabe?"

"Yeah Sammoose?"

"What do you know about soul mates?"

"Not much. Dad didn't believe in them after mom died. Just basically that a person's Anima represents their mate, that's why tyrants don't have mates, and that once they start getting close they can start to feel each other's emotions, why?"

"I think you are my soul mate," he says slowly.

Gabriel sits up and turns to face Sam. "That's not possible. Tyrants don't get mates."

"I'm not positive yet but at this point it is very likely. When you disappeared from the cave I could sense your sadness and pain when all I was feeling was confusion. Then when you started telling me about your family I could sense your sadness again. Then just now all I could sense was gratitude and affection after you kissed me." Sam smiles down at him and cups his face.

Gabriel closes his eyes and leans into the touch. "Well that would explain everything I've felt today, and why I'm so comfortable around you." He smiles widely at Sam.

"If you will have me, I would be honored to be your mate." He runs his hand through Gabriel's golden hair.

Gabriel's smile grows and Sam can feel wave after wave of what can only be described as love rolling off of him. "I wouldn't want anyone else," he says before kissing Sam again. This time they both gasp as they feel a bond between them snap into place.

They soon move back to the cave and lay on the blankets together for a long time telling each other little stories from their lives. Eventually Gabriel says, "Sam-a-lam, what time is it?"

Sam's head snaps up. "Oh, shit!" He fumbles around his pockets for his phone, having forgotten he had shut it off for track. When it turns back on the clock says 10:42pm. Then he sees the thirteen missed calls and twenty-seven texts. He opens the voicemails first.

7:06pm: "Hey Sammy, practice is over. You need a ride? Call me back."

7:17pm: "Sam, I'm leaving in five minutes. If I don't see you at the car, I'm gonna assume you are home already."

7:31pm: "Sammy, I just got home and you aren't here. Where are you?"

7:45pm: "Sam call me back A.S.A.P. I'm getting worried."

8:15pm: "Sam please let someone know you are okay."

8:17pm: Hey Sam, it's Luce. Dean said you haven't been home. I saw you by the field for a while with Gabriel. Where did you disappear to?"

8:42pm: "Luce again. Please call me back. Everyone is worried. They all think you are dead."

9:03pm: "It's Jo. Please answer the phone Sam."

9:14pm: "Hey Sam, it's Balthazar. Where are you? Everyone has been trying to find you."

9:35pm: "Sammy? I'm worried something has happened to you. Luce said he saw you during practice but nobody has seen you since. Nobody can find Sebastian either. Where are you?"

9:57pm: "It's Luce. Did something happen with Gabriel? Call me back please."

10:23pm: "Sam! It's Charlie. Where the hell are you? Dean is freaking out. Call someone please."

10:39pm: "Sam, it's Ellen. Jo told me what happened. Everyone is worried sick about you. We just need to know you are okay. Call me."

By the look on Gabriel's face Sam can tell he heard everything. Sam drops his phone and puts his head in his hand, trying to stop the oncoming panic attack.

Gabriel gently pulls Sam's hands away from his face. "Sam I need you to look at me. You have to calm down okay? Everything is going to be fine, I promise." Gabriel grabs Sam's phone as he sits down in his lap. Sam immediately buries his head in his mate's chest. As Sam tries to calm himself, Gabriel finds Dean in the contacts and calls his number.

Dean picks up on the second ring. "Sammy?!" he all but shouts.

"Um, no. My name is Gabriel; I'm a… friend of Sam's. I am so sorry for the trouble we caused. We lost track of time when he was showing me around," Gabriel answers in a rush.

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

"There's no need Dean-o, I will have him home in a few seconds." With that he hangs up the phone.

Seeing that Sam has calmed down, Gabriel helps him to his feet and says, "Sammoose, I need to know where you live kiddo."

Sam promptly tells him his address as Gabriel wraps his arms around him. "Hold on Samsquatch," Gabriel says before he teleports to the front of Sam's house.

They walk into the house to find Dean pacing in front of the television and Jo, Balthazar, Lucifer, Charlie, and Ellen sitting in various spots around the room.

When everyone sees the pair walk in they jump to their feet with a sigh of relief. They all quickly swarm the two.

Sam and Gabriel are forced to stop at the doorway as Deal basically mauls Sam looking for injuries then hugs him. He pulls back from the hug to say, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

Ellen rolls her eyes and pulls Sam into a hug next. "Don't listen to him. We are just happy to see you."

As everyone else takes their turn hugging Sam, Ellen walks over to Gabriel. "Don't hurt him. He's like a son to me. But you are good for him. This is the happiest I've seen him since Jess. Don't ruin it." She smiles and hugs him. "By the way, you may want to tell Dean you two are mates so he doesn't kill you for kidnapping his brother."

Gabriel whips his head up at looks at her in confusion. "How do you know we are mates? We only figured it out a few hours ago."

Ellen smiles at him again. "I've had some practice discovering mates. Also you and Sam seemed too close to be just friends when you walked in." Gabriel smiles at her as she walks away. "Jo, time to go," she calls from across the room as she leaves the house.

After Ellen and Jo leave, so does Balthazar and Charlie follows not too long after. Lucifer only leaves after he hugs Sam again and makes him promise to never worry his best friend that badly again.

Finally when Sam, Dean, and Gabriel are the only ones left in the house Dean turns to Gabriel who is sitting next to Sam on the couch. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Gabriel, I moved to town about a week ago. I'm Sam…" he pauses for a moment and catches Sam's gaze. Panicking, Gabriel thinks "Help!" and from the look of momentary surprise on Sam's face he hears it.

"Dean, Gabriel is my soul mate," Sam finishes for him.

Dean looks back and forth between them shocked. "Wait are you serious?"

"Very much so," Gabriel says taking Sam's hand as he gives him a small smile.

"That's why we were so late getting back. We were talking when I noticed I had been feeling his emotions, and he was feeling mine." Sam squeezes his mate's hand gently.

Dean takes a seat across from then. "So where is your Anima?" he asks Gabriel.

Gabriel looks down at his lap and says, "I don't have one."

Sam glares at his brother before explaining, "Dean, he is a tyrant so no he doesn't have one."

Dean starts to say something but thinks better of it and closes it. He opens his mouth again but shakes his head and walks away.

Once Dean is out of hearing range Gabriel says, "Ellen knows we are mates."

Sam lays his head on Gabriel's shoulder as he replies, "It doesn't surprise me."

Gabriel looks at Sam's half asleep form and says, "C'mon kiddo, time for bed."

"But I'm not tired," Sam replies with a yawn. "Okay maybe I am." He lets Gabriel pull him up from the couch and leads the way to his bedroom. "Welcome to my humble abode." Sam yawns again as he opens the door.

Sam lies down in bed, already half asleep before shyly asking, "Stay with me?"

Gabriel smiles widely and jumps in bed next to him. "I would love to! Although I might be gone when you wake up." He lies on his side and trails his fingers along Sam's jaw. He leans over and presses a kiss to Sam's lips. "Goodnight my Samsquatch, my mate." Sam can feel nothing but affection rolling off of Gabriel in waves.

As Sam drifts off to sleep, he briefly wonders where Sebastian is but before he can say anything, he is asleep.

When Gabriel is sure his mate is asleep he mentally opens his connection with Castiel. Almost immediately Castiel says, "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm spending the night with my soul mate."

"You have got to be kidding me Gabriel. Even you know that we don't get mates."

"Well Cassie, It's true. We will talk tomorrow." He cuts off the connection before his brother can protest.

Even though Gabriel doesn't need to sleep much, a perk of being a tyrant, he leans against Sam closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

When Sam wakes up, he notices Gabriel is gone. Slightly disappointed Sam stands up and walks over to his dresser, noticing a note on top of it. He grabs the note and reads it.

"Hey kiddo, sorry I couldn't stay until you woke up but there is something I need to do. I won't be at school so I will see you tomorrow. - XOXOXO Gabriel

P.S. – Just FYI my favorite candy is Hershey's Dark Chocolate."

Sam rolls his eyes with a smile and sets about getting ready for the day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be split in half and posted over the next two weeks but I decided to post it today as one chapter to make myself feel better on my birthday since my cousin was an idiot and got admitted to the hospital. So yeah. Hope you liked the 6000+ word chapter. Any feedback is welcomed and much appreciated. Also all the information about different track events is based off of what I have seen at my practices and meets along with what techniques I have practiced myself. Also I realize the run times and just about everything else Gabriel does during track is impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel awakens in the middle of the night after feeling a wave of fear. He sits up and glances around the room, looking for danger. Seeing nothing, he looks at the man by his side and understanding blossoms. His mate is having a nightmare, and a bad one at that.  
Gabriel opens up his mind and searches for Sam’s soul. He knows as soon as he sees it that this is his mate, there is no question. Sam’s soul blazes brightly consuming everything surrounding it. Through the brightness Gabriel can see a chain connecting this soul to him.  
Gabriel gently envelops Sam’s soul with his and instantly he can start to feel the fear fade into joy and happiness. Curious as to what the man is dreaming about, Gabriel quickly enters his mind. At first he sees a pretty girl with blonde hair sitting next to Sam, holding his hand as they talk. This quickly morphs into the girl standing in a room with an older man with yellow eyes starting a fire while Sam watches. Before long the girl is enveloped in flames and Sam is screaming and crying, trying to save her from this yellow-eyed man.  
The dream fades again, this time Sam is alone in complete darkness. Gabriel watches this, baffled. He wonders why his mate isn’t trying to escape when a cage comes into focus around him. Sam is trapped. Gabriel rushes to his mate’s side. When Sam notices Gabriel the darkness disappears and the cage drops away.   
Sam stands and smiles widely. “I’ve been waiting for you angel.” He holds out his hand and Gabriel hesitates before grabbing it. Before he can be pulled into another part of Sam’s dreams, Gabriel pulls out of Sam’s mind hoping that the brief mental contact will keep the nightmares at bay.  
He lets out a gasp when he reenters his body. He was so preoccupied with Sam that he forgot to keep his shields up when he drifted into his mind.  
Almost instantly after returning to his body, his older brothers start to show up. Michael pops into existence near the foot of the bed, Raphael right behind him.  
“What the hells are you doing Gabriel?” Raphael’s face might look calm to most people but if you knew him you could see the rage evident in the way his mouth curls down at the corners.  
Gabriel gets up from the bed gently to avoid waking Sam and walks to his brothers. “What does it look like I’m doing?”  
“It looks like you are wasting your time with this boy when we have more important things to worry about,” Michael answers  
Gabriel takes a deep breath to control his rage. “Not ‘we’, you. I have told you both time and time again that I want no part of your work. Now, leave so my mate and I can sleep in peace!” he growls out.  
His brothers glance at each other then back at him. “Mate? What kind of drugs are you on? You have to be stupid to think that you of all people get a mate after what you did to Kali.” Michael says with a laugh.  
Gabriel is across the room in an instant, pinning Michael to the wall by his throat. “Don’t you ever say her name! She was killed because of you two while I was stuck being beaten by dad. So fuck you Michael.” With that he releases his brother and shoves him away. “Leave. Now. Before I make you.”  
Seeing the pure rage in his little brother’s eyes, Raphael grabs Michael and they disappear together.  
Gabriel drops to the floor once they are gone and just cries for hours. When he finally looks at the clock, it says 5:57am.  
Composing himself, he writes a quick note for Sam before disappearing from the house.

* * * * * *

Gabriel appears inside his house after leaving Sam. He changes his clothes and grabs his favorite jacket before leaving. He jumps to the cave and takes a sandwich then jumps back to his old town in Michigan. He walks through the town slowly, deep in thought. Before long Gabriel is standing in front of the gate to the cemetery.  
He pushes the gate open and makes his way to the back of the cemetery where her favorite tree is. Gabriel leans against it and closes his eyes when he sits. He sits there for a time, remembering all the little things about his first love before he starts speaking. “I miss you so much Kali. You were everything to me and he took you away. I don’t think I will ever stop loving you but its time I moved on. I met a boy named Sam recently. He is amazing. He is way too good for me. I don’t deserve him after what I let happen to you. I- …I think I’m starting to love him. It’s not in the same way I love you. Loved you. He is just different than anyone I have met. Then he tells me we are soul mates. What Michael said to me was true. Why do I deserve a mate after what I did? After what I let happen?” He lets out a deep sigh and opens his eyes. “How did I let this happen Kali? I know my feelings for him but I don’t want to lose him too. I don’t think I would be able to survive it.” He pauses for a moment in thought.  
“Y’know, I told him about dad. He doesn’t know about the beatings but he knows how terrible it got after mom died. He doesn’t know that I almost died trying to save you.” He stops to wipe the tears from his eyes as he remembers that night.  
(Four years earlier)  
Kali laughs loudly as Gabriel tells her about his latest prank. He had replaced Castiel’s shampoo with pink hair dye. He hadn’t noticed until it was too late. He had walked out of the shower with a pink head and hands swearing that he was going to kill his older brother. He walks up to her and wraps her into a big hug. “I missed you,” he says.  
She smiles slightly. “I missed you too my little trickster.”  
Gabriel’s eyes light up as he remembers something. “Y’know, we don’t have to sneak around today. Dad left to go on a work trip this morning and mom is out of town for a few hours.”  
Her smile grows as Gabriel takes her hand and they teleport to his front yard. They don’t notice the car sitting beside the house nor the lights on inside. They walk inside holding hands and laughing. The door swings shut and they both freeze when they see Chuck standing in the entryway. “Gabriel, who the fuck is this?”  
Gabriel can tell his father is drunk. He can sense the rage rolling off of him and sends Kali a frightened look. “Um, well this is Kali and I love her.”  
“Love? What do you know about love? An abomination like you doesn’t deserve love.” With that Chuck rips Gabriel from Kali’s side and shoves him down the hall. He grabs Kali by the hair and slams her head against the wall promptly knocking her out.  
“Dad, stop please. Don’t hurt her.” Gabriel says weakly.  
Chuck lets go of her and turns on Gabriel. “You are no son of mine. As far as I am concerned the only children I have are the ones who aren’t disgusting abominations.” He starts kicking Gabriel in the side and only stops when he hears three loud cracks. “Stay out of this,” Chuck says to Gabriel as he walks back over to Kali’s unconscious body.  
He beats on Kali until she is nearly unrecognizable before Gabriel manages to stand long enough to tackle him. “Leave. Her. Alone.” Gabriel punctuates each word with a blow to his father’s face. This only seems to anger Chuck more. He throws Gabriel off and into the wall, leaving a large hole. He kicks Gabriel a few more time, each kick producing a loud crack and a cry of pain. “I said stay out of this!”  
Chuck walks over to Kali once more and drags her in front of Gabriel by her hair. Making sure the teen is watching, he says, “This is what happens when you try to interfere.” At those words he snaps her neck and drops her body to the floor. Ignoring Gabriel’s cries of pain and anguish, Chuck steps over them both and simply says, “Clean this up,” before leaving the house.  
Gabriel lays there for hours before his mom gets home, too weak to move. Confusion fills his mother’s face as she tries to help him stand. “Gabriel sweetie, what happened?”  
He tries to speak but his throat is too dry. He swallows and tries again. “Was with Kali... didn’t think he… shouldn’t be here… killed her…” Apparently his broken speech was enough because her eyes widen with understanding.  
“Oh honey, I will never leave you with him again.” She took him to the hospital where they told him that he had eight broken ribs, his left leg was broken in three spots, his arm was fractured in two places and he had fluids pumping into his punctured lung.  
They had a funeral for Kali two weeks later as she didn’t have any family. Gabriel told his mother that Kali would have wanted to be buried beneath her tree in the cemetery so that’s where they dug her grave.  
Gabriel shakes his head to try and dispel the memories of his flashback, phantom pains settling into his bones. “I will never forgive myself for taking you to my house that day. You deserved to live your life but I had to ruin it and get you killed. I still love you Kali, maybe not in the way I do Sam but just as much. I will never forget you.”  
With a sigh he stands up and stretches. He looks up into the tree to a small hole, a habit he will always have. Every day since Kali died the whole has been empty but today Gabriel sees something sticking out. He quickly scales the tree and reaches into the hole. Inside he feels a folded piece of paper. He pulls it out and unfolds it to see a letter addressed to him in Kali’s handwriting.  
“Dear Gabriel, I am writing this letter to you because I know I am going to die tomorrow and I know that you are going to blame yourself. Something you never knew about me was that I have visions. I have been getting them since I was about eight years old. At first it was only bits and pieces but as time went on, the visions got clearer. All those years I only ever had three visions. The day I die, the day Sam’s life will change, and the day you tell me about Sam at my grave beneath the tree. You can’t blame yourself my trickster, I will go to your house tomorrow knowing that I will die but I won’t change that. It’s my fate. Just like moving on with your life and meeting Sam is your fate. I love you Gabriel, and I will die loving you.  
You have to move on with your life. You deserve happiness; you deserve Sam. As you will eventually tell me, Sam is your soul mate. You can be happy for once if you give him a chance. You have both been through a lot, don’t give up on him, he loves you.  
I am giving this note to a friend and he will place it in my tree the day you come visit my grave four years from now. I love you my Trickster, give Sam a chance to love you too. – Love Kali.”  
Gabriel stares at the letter with tears rolling down his face. She knew and yet she still went with him. But her letter made him realize something. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to the number Sam gave him. ‘Meet me in the spot you showed me yesterday. We need to talk. XOXO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted but I thought it would be the best place to have a break. This story will mostly Sabriel but I can add some Destiel if people want to see it. If not it will only be in the background for now. Also, I know that Chuck is very OOC but it is for the sake of the story. It was not originally planned for him to kill Kali but it just happened. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback is what feeds my muses so, more comments = longer chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

During 3rd period Sam's teacher Joshua let them have a study hall since it is the last day of the week. Sam is sitting at the back of the library reading a book on soul mates when Lucifer walks in and sits down next to him to start his homework.

"85% of people who find their soul mates find them before the age of twenty-two. When they first start getting near close to their mate, they will usually feel a strong connection to them. This connection will grow the more the person is around their mate. Some connections may be stronger than others when they first develop. Usually it will take more than a month before the connection is strong enough for them to feel each other's emotions and/or communicate mentally. Although there have been a few accounts of a mated pair mentally communicating after about two weeks…" Sam's concentration is snapped away from his book when he feels his phone vibrate.

Pulling it out he opens the message. 'Meet me it the spot you showed me yesterday. We need to talk. XOXO.' From Gabriel he assumes.

Wondering what happened with his mate Sam texts back, 'I will be there as soon as I can. Give me a minute to get out of class.' As soon as the message sends, he stands up and walks back to Joshua's classroom and stops at his desk.

Joshua looks up from his papers. "Yes?" he says quietly.

"May I be excused from class? There is a personal situation between my mate and I that I need to attend to," Sam almost whispers, not wanting the other students to hear that he has a mate.

Joshua raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment. "Will you be back at all today?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. This is kinda a last minute request from my mate." Sam looks at the ground slightly embarrassed.

"That's fine. Go ahead and go. I will tell the office that you are leaving, just make sure to get any work you miss tomorrow." Joshua smiles at him slightly.

"Thank you." Sam smiles back before grabbing his books and heading to his locker. He grabs his bag from his locker then texts Gabriel, 'I'm walking out of the school now. I will be there soon.'

Sam quickly makes a detour to the senior parking lot and drops his bag in the Impala along with a note for Dean saying he had an emergency and not to wait for him before running out to the forest near the football field. It only takes Sam about three minutes to make his way through the trees. He walks through the short tunnel and finds Gabriel curled up on the blankets seemingly sleeping.

Sam stops for a moment as to not wake his sleeping mate but then walks over to him. Kneeling down, he brushes a piece of hair out of Gabriel's face before gently kissing him on the cheek.

As soon as Sam pulls back, Gabriel says, "Heya kiddo," a sad smile on his face.

"Hey Gabe. What's wrong angel?" he asks sitting next to him on the blankets.

Gabriel shakes his head as tears start to fill his eyes. He buries his face into Sam's chest as he pulls him into a hug. Eventually he lets out a muffled 'Everything' before going quiet again.

Sam rubs his back in an attempt to calm him down. "What do you mean everything angel? Please talk to me."

Instead of answering Gabriel just pulls out the note and hands it to Sam then buries his face again. Sam quickly reads over the letter, confusion growing at each line. "Baby, who is Kali?"

Sighing, Gabriel turns his head so he is able to speak and says, "Kali is the only person other than you that I have loved. We were in a relationship for a long time. It was as close to mates that we thought we could get. She was a tyrant too. One day we were walking around together and since my parents had both been out of town that day, I decided to take her back to my house. We didn't notice that my dad's car was there before we walked in. When we got into the house he was there, drunk as hell. I introduced him to Kali kind of but then he shoved me down the hall and slammed her into the wall to knock her out. When I tried to get him to leave her alone, he started kicking me while I was on the ground. Eventually, when I stopped fighting back, he went over to Kali and started beating her until she was unrecognizable. Somehow I managed to get the strength to tackle him and punch him a few times before he started kicking me again. It got to the point I couldn't move at all so he made sure I was watching before he pulled her up and snapped her neck. I had eight broken ribs, my left leg was broken in three spots, my arm was fractured in two places and I had fluids pumping into my punctured lung."

At first all Sam could feel was confusion but it quickly turned to rage as he heard what his mate's father had done to him and Kali. Sam stands up and walks over to the wall of the cave. He punches it once as hard as he can to let some of his anger out and he hears the bones crack. He walks back to Gabriel clutching his broken hand. "I will never let that man do anything to hurt you ever again. I don't care what I have to do but he will never touch you, I promise." He uses his uninjured hand to pull Gabriel's face up to look at him. "I could never replace Kali, nor would I want to. She gave up her life so you could be happy. She thought you could do that with me, so I will do my best to honor her wishes." Sam smiles at the smaller man.

Gabriel looks at the ground avoiding Sam's gaze. "Do you remember dreaming about anything last night, or technically this morning?" he asks timidly.

Sam's eyebrows furl in confusion. "Not that I know of, why?"

"Early this morning I felt a wave of fear roll off of you that was strong enough to wake me up. I was able to reach out with my mind and block the nightmare. After that, even though I know I had no right to enter your mind without your permission, I entered your dream to see what was scaring you so bad." He pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I saw you walking with a girl with blonde hair first, but then it morphed into her standing next to a man with yellow eyes who started a fire that killed her while you tried to stop him. After that you were in a cage surrounded by darkness before I walked up to you and the cage faded away into light as you said, 'I've been waiting for you angel.' That was the point I left your dreams and went back to my own mind. Who was that girl Sam?"

Sam sighs. This dream. His recurring nightmare since the day Jess died. "My story is like yours in a way. Her name was Jess. I loved her. But one day when I was at the library, the yellow-eyed man came to her house. While I was gone he started a fire and watched her burn alive, laughing the whole time. It was the same way he killed my mother. After that, I sank into deep depression. I'm assuming that's what the cage was. I was trapped in the darkness with no way out until you came. You pulled me out of that hell. You were the angel that saved me." He gives Gabriel a look of pure love as he takes his hand. "Y'know, before I met you I had actually been planning on committing suicide. The only person I had told was Luce. If it weren't for him, I never would have survived that year after Jess. I had a note written and everything, I was just going to wait until after school that day. But then I met you and everything started getting better for me. It was like you were my an angel watching over me." Sam pulls Gabriel's hand up and presses a kiss to the back of it.

Gabriel frees his hand and wraps it around Sam's neck to pull his down for a deep kiss. "We saved each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is just a filler chapter as I felt like these characters needed some background info. There will be a long chapter soon though, I promise. I had hoped to post this yesterday but track practice went late. I am hoping to post daily but as I'm sure you all know, life can get in the way. I refuse to let more than a week pass without an update since my stories usually get abandoned at that point. Once again feedback is what sustains my muses so any comments are welcome. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If there are any mistakes please let me know and I will change it. Also there will be a Destiel chapter coming up soon. I have decided that unless people are more interested they will only have a chapter about every four or five Sabriel chapters. Have a wonderful day everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Gabriel spend the rest of their day around the cave. At some point Sam tries to convince Gabriel to jump off the cliff with him into the lake below.  
Gabriel looks over the edge in disbelief. “Are you sure this is safe? The water doesn’t look very deep.”  
Sam chuckles a bit. “Yes Gabe, it’s safe. I’ve done it more times than I can remember. I checked the water before I did it the first time and it’s over fifty feet deep. Come on, please jump with me?”  
“Will you stop asking if I do it once?” he asks.  
“Maybe. You will just have to find out,” Sam replies with a smirk.  
“Ugh fine. You are such a bad influence.” Gabriel sticks his tongue out at his mate. He grabs Sam’s hand and says, “On the count of three.”  
“One,” Sam starts.  
“Two.” Gabriel squeezes Sam’s hand.  
“Three,” Sam says and jumps, pulling Gabriel with him. They hurtle towards the water holding hands the entire way down. They hit the water with a big splash sending water flying everywhere. Sam drops Gabriel’s hand in order to swim back to the surface. Once Sam’s head leaves the water he waits for Gabriel to surface. After a minute of seeing nothing he starts to get worried. Taking a deep breath he dives back under the water and looks for his mate. He swims deeper into the lake but still sees nothing. He surfaces again to take another breath. This time when he dives deep he hears a voice that sounds like Gabriel’s in his head say, “Swim along the bottom. There is a tunnel there that leads to a cave. It is amazing down here.”  
Sam does what he says and searches the bottom for a tunnel. Within seconds he locates it and swims through. He surfaces after a minute inside of a large cave filled with crystals and gems. He looks around in awe before Gabriel jumps on his back from a ledge. “Ouch, that hurt you tiny jerk,” Sam says trying to sound mad as Gabriel swims beside him.  
Gabriel just rolls his eyes and presses a kiss to his temple. “Says the giant Samsquatch.” Looking around he says, “Did you know about this place?”  
“Nope. I’ve never swum to the bottom before. So this is your cave,” Sam explains with a smile. “This place is amazing and gorgeous just like the person who found it,” he says with a wink to Gabriel.  
“Oh shut up you giant moose.”  
Before they know it, Dean is done with practice as he informs Sam with a text. Not long after Sam receives the text Ashton, Dean’s Anima, appears in the cave.  
“Dean wanted me to inform you that your father has arrived home and he is extremely intoxicated. He also said to remind you what will happen if your father finds out. He said you would know what he meant.” With that Ashton disappears again.  
Sam’s face goes pale as soon as Ashton said his first sentence. His dad is home. His homophobic father is home. The man who told his youngest son that he would be dead if he ever dated a man. He cant’ believe he actually let himself think he could be happy with a guy, even if said guy is his mate.

(One year earlier)

John is sitting on the couch watching TV. When Sam comes out of his bedroom with Dean. They had just decided that Sam should tell him that he is gay regardless of the consequences.  
Dean grabs the remote and shuts off the TV. “Dad, Sam needs to tell you something so please listen and don’t freak out.” John just raises and eyebrow and takes another swig of his beer.  
Dean gives his brother a reassuring smile. Sam takes a deep breath then says, “Dad, I’m gay.”  
John’s head whips up to look at Sam. “What did you just say?”  
“I- I’m gay dad,” he says again in a shaky voice.  
“No.”  
Dean and Sam share a look of confusion. “No?”  
“No. No son of mine is going to be gay. It isn’t fuckin’ natural. You aren’t gonna to taint my name just ‘cause you think you are a faggot.”  
“Dad this isn’t something I get to choose. I’m gay and nothing is going to change that.”  
“I swear to God if you ever bring a man home I will kill you myself.” With that he walks out the door, gets in the Impala and leaves.

(Present Day)

Sam shakes his head slightly to snap himself out of his memories. It’s only then that he realizes Gabriel is trying to talk to him. “I’m sorry Gabriel. I have to go. I will see you tomorrow.”  
“Sam, please talk to me. What’s wrong?” Gabriel gives him a look of concern.  
My dad will kill both of us if he sees us together and I can’t lose you too. But Sam can’t say that to his mate. “I just have to go.”  
Gabriel reluctantly says, “Okay, let me know if you need anything okay? Just text or call or send a mental message if you want, just please tell me.” Sam just nods and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Sam texts Dean as he is leaving the cave. ‘Can you come pick me up? I’m at the school. And can you bring a change of clothes for me?’  
Almost immediately he texts back. ‘Sure Sammy, I’ll be there in a minute.’ Sam puts his phone away and walks to the school.  
Sam is sitting on the steps when Dean pulls up. He quickly runs inside to change after Dean hands him his clothes then comes back out and climbs into the Impala. “Did you tell him about Gabe?”  
“Sammy, I would never do that. It’s my job to protect you and that includes protecting you from him.” Dean glances at him and sees the worry plastered over his face. “It’ll be okay little brother, I won’t let him hurt you or Gabriel.” He gives Sam a small smile.

John starts questioning Sam as soon as he walks in the door. “Where the hell have you been?”  
“Track practice went late.”  
“Really now? It lasted until seven o’clock?” he says in a questioning tone.  
Sam shrugs, “There was a lot to do. Our first meet is next week.”  
“Okay,” he replies, obviously not believing Sam but not pressing the subject.  
Most of that night is spent in silence, as it always is when John gets back from a hunting trip. Dean makes them dinner like he always does because although he will never admit it, he loves cooking. After they are done eating Sam washes the dishes while Dean goes to his bedroom.  
As Sam places the last plate in the cabinet he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling out the phone, he sees a message from Gabriel. He opens it with a small sigh. ‘Are you okay?’ Of course. Sam quickly texts back, ‘I’m fine Gabe.’ Before slipping his phone back in his pocket as he heads to his room.  
Pushing open the door Sam sees Gabriel sitting on his bed. He quickly looks behind himself in alarm before closing the door. Looking at Gabriel, Sam says, “What the hell are you doing here? It’s really not a great time Gabriel.” As he says this he can see the flash of hurt on his mate’s face. He sighs and sits next to him. “I’m sorry angel, I’m being an ass to you and you did nothing to deserve it.”  
“No I didn’t but I don’t care, I just want you to tell me what’s wrong Sam.” Gabriel grabs Sam’s hand and gently squeezes it.  
Sam lays his head against his mate’s shoulder as he starts speaking. “When I came out to my dad he didn’t take it very well. He threatened to kill me if I ever brought a guy home. When Ashton told me that he was home, I panicked. I’m just afraid that I’m going to lose you like I did Jess. It was hard losing her but in all the years I knew her, we didn’t have as strong of a connection that I do with you now so I can’t even imagine how hard it would be. I can’t lose you.” He looks up at Gabriel with a sad look in his eyes. “Please just go. Before my dad finds you.”  
Gabriel lets out a sigh. “Okay Sam, I will leave but please don’t keep pushing me away.” He presses a quick kiss to Sam’s lips then vanishes.  
Sam lets out a long breath before standing up and walking out of his room. As he grabs his coat by the front door he calls out, “I’m leaving dad. I’ll be home later.” The only response from John was a grunt between swigs of beer. Sam shakes his head as he pulls open the door and walks out.  
He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Lucifer. ‘Can you come pick me up? I need to get away for a while.’ He walks slowly towards the park thinking about Gabriel. To say it is a park is slightly misleading. At some point it had been a small park outside of town but now it only contains the remnants of a swing and a rusty merry-go-round that no longer turns. The park stopped being used years ago and now Sam and Lucifer are the only ones who really remember it exists.  
A few minutes pass before Lucifer replies. ‘Sure thing Sam. Where should I pick you up?’  
‘I’m heading to the park now.’ Sam picks up his pace slightly, wanting to get away from his house as fast as possible.  
A few seconds later comes the reply, ‘I’ll be there in five.’ Sam slips his phone into his pocket and keeps walking. When Sam arrives at the park Lucifer is already there sitting on the remnants of a swing, his black 1971 Chevelle SS sitting in the grass near the road.  
When he sees Sam walking toward him, he stands and meets him halfway. “Hey Sam,” he says with a half smile.  
Sam doesn’t respond, instead he wraps his arms around his best friend and hugs him tight. Lucifer doesn’t question him, just pulls him close and holds him for a long few minutes. Eventually they sit on the ground, Sam in Lucifer’s lap with his arms around his friend’s neck. Lucifer says, “Oh Sammy, what’s wrong baby?”  
“Gabe…” Sam’s voice comes out muffled as it is buried in Lucifer’s shoulder.  
Sam can feel the man beneath him tense up. “What did he do to you Sam?” he growls out protectively.  
Understanding the implications Sam shakes his head and sits up to talk. “It wasn’t like that Lucy. He’s my mate but he’s a tyrant. Everything was fine until I remembered dad.” He shakes his head again before dropping it against Lucifer’s chest. Almost immediately his arms wrap around Sam again and he starts rubbing his back to calm him.  
There was a time when seeing them like this wouldn’t have been out of the ordinary after Jess died. A time when they thought they were soul mates. They both knew that they had a connection that was bordering on soul mates but they never had romantic feelings toward each other. When they dated they never got more physical than a few kisses as it didn’t feel right. The longer they were friends, the more that bond, and their love for each other, grew until they could mentally communicate and feel each other’s emotions. Of course they never told anyone about this connection since neither of their Animas’ took on a permanent form.  
Lucifer pulls away some and cups Sam’s face with his hands. “Sam, you know I won’t let him hurt you right? I didn’t last time and I definitely won’t if he tries to attack you again. I couldn’t stand to see you in pain. You are my almost-mate and I love you Sammy.” He smiles slightly.  
Sam returns the smile. “I know you won’t let him hurt me. I know, I know. I love you too Lucy.” He gives Lucifer a big hug before getting off his lap and pulling him to his feet. He doesn’t drop his almost-mate’s hand and they start walking, oblivious to Gabriel watching them.  
Sam can feel a wave of sadness and anger but ignores it when Lucifer starts talking. “So Sammy, do you think Dean will mind if I kidnap you for the night? Or the whole weekend?” He tries to wiggle his eyebrows but fails.  
Sam laughs at the stupid expression before shrugging. “Who cares what Dean thinks. I just need some time with you away from everyone.”

 

Lucifer’s smile widens at Sam’s words. “Sounds good to me, but we should at least call him before we disappear.”  
Sam lets out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine, buzz kill.” He pulls out his phone and dials Dean’s number. It rings a few times before going to voicemail. “Hey Dean, it’s Sam. I’m not going to be home for a while. I need to get away from dad and Gabe so I’m going on a trip with Luce. If you need anything, call or text or something, just don’t freak out and come look for us, okay?”  
He hangs up the phone and says, “There, you happy now?”  
“Very much so you giant moose.”  
“Oh shut up.” Sam does the mature thing and sticks out his tongue at Lucifer.  
Lucifer laughs and shakes his head. “So Sammy, where do you want to go?”  
“Hmm. I hadn’t really thought beyond this point honestly.”  
“That’s okay.” He thinks for a moment before asking, “You remember that ‘trip’ I went on during Christmas?” When Sam nods he continues. “Well, during the trip I was staying near a cabin in the middle of the forest about sixty miles from town. I asked around a bit at the time to find out whom it belonged to and you will never guess what I found.”  
Sam looks at him in confusion and they walk to Lucifer’s car. “Did you know that your mother’s family used to live near here? I’m assuming that’s why she moved back here with you dad. Anyways, the cabin used to belong to your grandfather Samuel. When he died, he left it to your mom, which in turn she left to you.”  
Sam looks at him in shock. “Are you serious? Why me and not my dad or Dean?”  
Lucifer shrugs. “I assume there is a reason she left it to you but I don’t know what it is.” He gets in the car and starts it. “So do you want to see it? It doesn’t look like much but it is yours.”  
Sam thinks for a moment. “Sure. It would be the perfect place to hide out for a few days.” He smiles at the other man. “Thank you for this Lucy. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“You know I would do anything for you Sammy.” Returning the smile, he turns on the radio before grabbing Sam’s hand and holds it for the entire drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long and that it's so short. I got a sinus infection on Friday then I woke up this morning with strep throat so that's fun. Apparently when I am sick, my muses decide they get to take a vacation so this was mainly written during my study halls today hence the short chapter. I wasn't too happy about cutting it off here but I decided a slight cliff hanger was preferable to never getting around to posting. This story still does not have a beta (if anyone is interested let me know) so all mistakes are my own and I didn't feel like taking the time to read over the chapter. As always, feedback is what my muses live off of so please comment. If you have any suggestions, I will try to incorporate them into the story at some point! Have a wonderful day y'all. :D


	6. Chapter 6

About two hours later they pull up in front of what looks like a run down little cabin. They exit the car to stand along the edge of the property. Sam grabs Lucifer's hand again as they walk towards the door. About ten feet from the car, Sam stops and gasps, staring at the building in front of him.

Lucifer looks over at him in confusion. "Sam? What is it baby?"

In a small voice Sam replies, "I thought you said it was small."

"Uhm, this is small," he says looking at the run-down cabin.

Sam shakes his head. "This house is nowhere near small. This is the biggest house I have ever seen."

Lucifer's face scrunches up in confusion. "I don't think we are seeing the same thing. The building I'm looking at looks like it's a hundred years old and the wood is rotting in places. It looks like it's the size of your bedroom."

"Yeah, totally not what I'm seeing. To me it looks like a mansion. At least three stories and made of stone. It looks like it was just built. There are these pillars in front that have to be forty feet tall. Lucy this is the nicest place I have ever seen." Sam sends a mental image of what he sees to Lucifer who gasps when he sees the hidden mansion under the illusions.

Sam smiles at him widely. "Come on! I wanna see the inside." He all but drags his almost-mate up the steps leading to the front doors. It's only as Sam opens the doors that Lucifer can see the true form of the cabin. Except cabin is an understatement, this is a full-blown multi-million dollar mansion. That is now Sam's.

"Oh my gods Sam! This place is beautiful!" he says as he looks around in wonder at the marble staircases winding up the walls to the floors above. A large chandelier hangs from the loft ceiling, sending light sparkling everywhere as the sun hits it.

"Yeah it is. There is no way this place is mine."

"Well you better believe it Sammy. I'm assuming there is some sort of magic on it considering you were the only one who could see what it truly looked like before you opened the doors and the fact that there is no dust on anything. Well let's have a look around shall we?"

They spend about an hour visiting all the rooms they can find. At some point they come across a huge pool that is easily twenty feet deep, a huge home theater, and a fully stocked kitchen with state of the art equipment lining the walls. They discover the mansion has easily fifty bedrooms, ten bathrooms, and a basement that was converted into an enormous library at some point. Lucifer has to basically drag Sam back up the stairs and into the living room before he went into full geek mode.

"So, what do you think Sammy?" Lucifer asks once they sit down on the fluffy couch in front of the flat screen TV.

Sam looks at him, his smile beaming. "Lucy, I can't thank you enough for this. This place is amazing."

Lucifer smiles back at him. "You don't need to thank me baby, it's yours so you should have a right to know about it." Sam moves so he is curled into Lucifer's side, head resting on his shoulder. "So, what do you want to do with this place?"

Sam thinks for a moment. "I'm not sure yet. What would you think about this place just being ours for now? A place that we can just be together." At his suggestion Sam can feel the love rolling off of him in waves.

"Are you serious? I would love that Sam." He pulls Sam onto his lap and hugs him tight. He presses a gentle kiss to Sam's temple before loosening his grip. They stay like that for what seems like hours. At some point Sam feels his phone vibrate with a text but he doesn't open it.

Eventually they get up and make their way across the house to the master bedroom. Sam opens up the doors to the room and sees a giant bed occupying the center of the floor, a skylight above it showing the stars. While Sam looks around the room, Lucifer walks over and opens the closet expecting it to be empty. Inside he finds rows upon rows of clothes that look like they are Sam and his size. He quickly grabs a pair of pajamas for each of them before closing the doors again.

Throwing Sam's clothes to him he says, "Yep, this place is definitely infused with magic."

Noticing the clothes are his size Sam says, "That is so awesome!"

They change in the same room, as they have been for longer that either of them can remember. A few minutes later they are both sinking into the bed curled up around each other.

"Good night my Sammy, I love you" Lucifer says with a smile.

"G' night Lucy, I love you too." Sam smiles tiredly before drifting off to sleep, Lucifer not far behind.

(Gabriel's POV)

When Sam told him to go, he wasn't happy about it. In fact he was furious. Not at Sam. No. He was furious at John Winchester. How dare he ruin his son's happiness by threatening to kill him if he was ever with a guy? But he didn't want Sam to get hurt, so he left. Kind of.

Instead of leaving like Sam wanted, he just went invisible so Gabriel could stay with him without Sam knowing. Gabriel watches Sam stand up and walk out of his room while he trails behind. Sam grabs his coat and calls out to John, "I'm leaving dad. I'll be home later."

John doesn't even look away from the TV to respond, just letting out a grunt of acknowledgement. As Sam walks out the door he pulls out his phone to text someone before slipping it back into his pocket. A few minutes later, Sam's phone buzzes so he takes it out again to type a reply, walking faster as if he is running from something. The response comes much faster this time and Sam doesn't respond before putting his phone away.

As they near the park, or what's left of a park, Gabriel sees Lucifer's car sitting in the grass. Lucifer himself is sitting on the remnants of a swing. Gabriel keeps his distance as he approaches Sam. Gabriel can hear a quiet 'Hey Sam' before Sam is wrapped in the other man's arms.

After a few moments they sit on the grass, Sam in Lucifer's lap with his arms around his neck. Lucifer eventually says, "Oh Sammy, what's wrong baby?"

Sam's voice is barely loud enough to hear him say, "Gabe..." Gabriel's mouth drops in shock, how could his mate be this upset by him?

He can visibly see Lucifer tense up beneath Sam. "What did he do to you Sam?" he growls out in a protective tone, his arms tightening.

Sam quickly shakes his head at whatever Lucifer is thinking and says, "It wasn't like that Lucy." Huh, Lucy. That doesn't seem like something he would let everyone call him. "He's my mate but he's a tyrant. Everything was fine until I remembered dad." He shakes his head again and drops it back against his chest. Lucifer's arms are back around him immediately and he starts rubbing Sam's back to calm him.

Not long later Lucifer pulls away and cups Sam's face in his hands. "Sam, you know I would never let him hurt you right? I didn't last time," last time? "And I definitely won't if he tries to attack you again. I couldn't stand to see you in pain. You are my almost-mate and I love you Sammy," he says smiling slightly.

What the hell does almost-mate mean? And I love you? What the hell?

Sam smiles up at him. "I know you won't let him hurt me. I know, I know. I love you too Lucy." He gives Lucifer a big hug before getting off his lap and pulling him to his feet. Sam doesn't drop his hand as they start walking towards the car, oblivious to Gabriel watching them.

Gabriel tries to control his emotions but is overwhelmed with sadness and anger at Lucifer for trying to steal his mate. He told Sam he loved him and Sam said it back, who the hell was he to earn Sam's love?

Lucifer looks over at Sam and asks, "So Sammy, do you think Dean will mind if I kidnap you for the night? Or the whole weekend?" He tries to wiggle his eyebrows but ends up failing.

Sam bursts out laughing at his expression before shrugging. "Who cares what Dean thinks, I just need some time with you away from everyone."

Lucifer's smile widens at Sam's words. "Sounds good to me, but we should at least call him before we disappear."

Gabriel can tell that Sam's sigh is exaggerated. He can hear him say, "Fine, buzz kill," before pulling out his phone he assumes, to call Dean. He holds the phone up to his ear for a few seconds before saying, "Hey Dean, its Sam. I'm not going to be home for a while. I need to get away from dad and Gabriel so I'm going on a trip with Luce. If you need anything, call or text or something, just don't freak out and come look for us, okay?"

Gabriel can't tell if anything was said after that, he was too busy feeling his heart shatter. How could someone leave his or her mate to be with another person? As soon as he feels the wetness on his cheeks he teleports away.

Gabriel appears inside his brother's room, where he knew Castiel would be. Ignoring the questioning look that is sent his way, he flops down on the bed and buries his face in the blankets.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Castiel asks him, confused.

"Hiding from my sorrows," Gabriel replies.

"O-kay. Why are you doing it in here?"

"Because you are my only brother even remotely civilized that isn't a complete bag of dicks."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Gabriel lets out a sigh and rolls over onto his back. "I need someone to talk to Cassie, okay?"

Castiel's eyebrows furl in confusion. "What is it you need to talk about?"

"Sam."

"Sam?"

"My soul mate."

"Oh, I see. Well continue then."

Gabriel lets out another sigh as he thinks back on everything that has happened today. "Basically I was hanging out with Sam then he left because his father is homophobic and will kill him if he ever sees him with a man. Then when he was at home, I popped into his bedroom so I could talk to him and he told me to leave. After that he walked out and met up with Lucifer who he was calling his almost mate." He pauses to take a deep breath. "Cassie, he said he loves him. He met up with him to get away from me, from his mate." As he says this, Gabriel starts crying again.

"Why the hell was I given a mate if he doesn't want me anyways? Why do I have to go through this again? I can't lose another person I love Cassie. I don't know what to do."

Castiel is quiet for what seems like hours before he speaks. "Gabriel, you do realize that you are probably overreacting, right? I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation."

Gabriel rolls his eyes at his little brother. "Ugh, why do you have to be so...?" He stops, trying to find the right word. "...you?" Castiel raises an eyebrow. "I don't know, shut up. Can't you see I'm in distress here?"

"Can you be in distress somewhere I'm not trying to do homework, or shut up? Or both?"

Gabriel stares at him for a long minute before asking, "I'm sorry, have you met me?"

Castiel lets out a sigh. "I forgot that you are incapable of not being annoying." He thinks for a minute. "What can I bribe you with to get you to shut up since you aren't going to leave?"

Gabriel's face lights up. "Ooh! How about mint chocolate ice cream?" he immediately says.

"You know your teeth are going to rot right?"

Gabriel raises an eyebrow. "And your point is?"

Castiel just rolls his eyes and shakes his head before disappearing. About five minutes later he appears back in his bedroom holding a large container of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and a spoon.

He hands it to his older brother before sitting down. "Now please eat your ice cream in peace so I can do my homework. Why don't you try to text Sam or something? Ask him about tonight instead of making assumptions."

It's Gabriel's turn to roll his eyes at his brother. "Fine." He peels the lid off the box and digs out a large spoonful while contemplating what to say to Sam. He can't just say, Hey I was following you invisibly and saw you with Lucifer. So do you want to tell me what the hell is going on between you and that bag of dicks? Yeah, no. Not happening.

Sighing, Gabriel pulls out his phone and opens his text thread with Sam. He hesitates before typing out, 'Hey Sam. Text me when you are free, I think we need to talk.' He shoves his phone back into his pocket and continues eating his ice cream while watching Castiel do his homework.

They stay like this for hours. After Castiel finishes his homework he picks up his favorite book "To Kill A Mockingbird" and starts reading it again, Gabriel sitting on the bed quietly after finishing his ice cream thinking about Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I honestly have no idea what to say about this chapter. I finished it up in study hall today so I decided to post it now. I'm guessing most of my updates will be about this long, maybe bit longer. If you notice any mistakes please let me know. As always, feedback feeds my muses so more comments, longer chapters. It might be a while before my next update as I have multiple tests this week at school and four track meets to attend. Have a wonderful day everyone, hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sam wakes up, it takes a minute for the previous evening to register in his mind. He rolls onto his side and sees Lucifer already awake and looking down at him with a soft smile. “Hey Lucy.”  
“Hi baby. Did you sleep good?”  
“Amazing actually.” Sam sits up and stretches before asking, “Is there any food here?”  
“Somehow, yes. I think its part of the magic in the house.”  
“Awesome!” He stands up and makes his way to the door. He has his hand on the handle when he hears Lucifer say, “Sammy, wait! I am not letting you cook.”  
Sam turns and pouts at his almost-mate who has moved right behind him. “Please Lucy?”  
“Nope. I really don’t want this house to get burned down. And you know that face doesn’t work on me.” Lucifer sticks his tongue out at Sam before opening the door and running down to the kitchen. Sam shakes his head and decides to change his clothes before heading down to eat.  
In the closet he finds a plain black t-shirt and a simple red plaid button down to put on over it. He pulls out a pair of jeans and slips them on before finding his phone. When he turns it on, he finds two unread texts. One text is from Dean, the other from Gabriel.  
He opens the text from Dean first. ‘I got your voicemail. I trust Luce not to let anything happen to you, just don’t get killed or sent to jail. Let me know if you need anything Sammy.’ Sam smiles and shakes his head when he reads the text.  
He opens Gabriel’s message next. His heart drops when he reads, ‘Hey Sam. Text me when you are free, I think we need to talk.’ Immediately Sam’s head is full of all the terrible things that he could want to talk about. What did he find out that needs talking about? Did he do something wrong? Does Gabriel not want him anymore?  
Sam’s phone slips out of his hand and thumps loudly on the marble floor as he slowly slides down the wall. He wraps his arms around his legs and pulls them in close to his body before burying his face. Sam sits there for a long time trying to pull himself out of the panic attack but every time he starts feeling better, another thought pops into his head.  
Eventually Sam manages to calm himself down enough to make his way down to the main floor where the kitchen, and Lucifer, is after grabbing his now cracked phone. As soon as he reaches the stairs he is hit by the smell of bacon and pancakes. Seconds later Sam is walking through the door into the kitchen only to be met by Lucifer’s wide smile, which drops almost immediately when he feels his emotions.  
Moving away from the stove, Lucifer pulls Sam into a hug before asking, “What’s wrong baby?”  
Sam says nothing, instead just holds out his phone for him to see. Looking at the phone in confusion, Lucifer grabs it and looks at the message. Realization floods his face as he rereads the message. Lucifer pulls him into another hug as he says, “I’m sure it’s nothing Sammy. If it was that important he wouldn’t have waited until you are free. No matter what it is, I will defend you baby.” When Sam pulls away, Lucifer brushes his hair out of his face and presses a kiss to his forehead.  
Sam smiles at him slightly. “Love you Lucy,” he says. He smells the air, noticing smoke in the air. “I think the food might be burning,” he tells the older man, pointing at the stove.  
The look of horror on Lucifer’s face when he says this is enough to make Sam fall to the ground laughing. Lucifer just purses his lips and mock glares at Sam before bursting out laughing himself. “Whelp, how about we drive somewhere for breakfast?” Sam asks once he catches his breath.  
“Sounds good. Just let me find something a bit more presentable to wear,” he replies gesturing to his pajama pants and lack of shirt.

About five minutes later Lucifer appears fully dressed and holding a piece of plastic in his hand. “What’s that?” Sam asks referring to the plastic card.  
“This, Sammy, is yours. I was looking for some decent clothes in the dresser when I found this.” He holds out the piece of plastic, which Sam can now see is a credit card with his name on it, for him to take.  
“A credit card? But I don’t have a credit card. I barely have enough money to buy food.”  
“Well, I’m going to assume that whoever owns this house can basically make anything they want appear, including credit cards apparently.” He looks at the card for a moment. “I wonder how much is on it.”  
Sam also takes a long look at it. “I don’t know, but we should find out if we are going out to eat.”  
“Right, food. Let’s go Sammy!” Lucifer grabs his keys from the table next to the door before running outside and hopping into the Chevelle. Once Sam gets in and closes his door, Lucifer starts the car and starts driving back towards a small town, a cluster of houses and a restaurant really, to get some food.  
About an hour later Sam and Lucifer pull up in front of a small bakery called Heaven’s Grace that was recently built. Sam is so deep in thought that he doesn’t notice Lucifer exiting the car until he walks around to pull open his door and holds out a hand for Sam to grab. Snapping back to reality, Sam takes the offered hand and lets Lucifer pull him out of the car.  
Lucifer closes the door and gestures to the bakery as he says, “Your destination madam.”  
Sam rolls his eyes and drops his hand to slap Lucifer on the back of his head. “Oh shut up demon.”  
Lucifer doesn’t verbally respond but instead sticks his tongue out at Sam before smiling and taking his hand again as they enter the bakery. As soon as the door opens, Sam is hit with the smell of apple pie baking. Looking at Lucifer with wide eyes he whispers, “Holy shit that is the best smelling pie I have ever seen!”  
As they look around they can see at least six counters full of freshly baked pastries. They walk to the nearest counter where probably close to twenty types of cookies lay. Before long they have looked at most of the pastries except two cases in the back near what Sam assumes is the kitchen, where he can hear music coming from.  
As Sam browses the cakes he absentmindedly thinks, “I wonder what Gabriel’s favorite kind is.”  
Just as a dark-haired man is walking out of the kitchen, Lucifer comes over with a partially filled container of miniature pies and says, “Sammy, what do you wanna get? I already got some pie for Dean so he won’t kill me. I think I might get a few éclairs.”  
Not noticing the man is now standing at the counter behind him, Sam says, “Maybe a few donuts or something. I want to get something for Gabriel too, I just don’t know what he likes…” Sam trails off as he looks around the room.  
A second later a deep voice filled with disbelief says, “Sam Winchester?”  
Sam quickly turns around to face the man. “Um, yeah. Who are you?”  
“My name is Castiel Novak, although you would not know me. I am one of Gabriel’s younger brothers. He has told me a lot about you.”  
Now it is Sam’s turn to look at him in disbelief. “Are you serious?”  
“Very much so.” At that moment Lucifer walks over with a full box of pastries and grabs Sam’s hand. Castiel tilts his head slightly and narrows his eyes at the joined hands before asking, “Who is this?”  
“Castiel, this is Lucifer. Luce, this is Castiel, Gabriel’s brother.” Remembering the text he got from Gabriel earlier that day he asks, “Castiel, do you know why Gabe needs to talk to me? He texted me last night but I’ve been too nervous to reply.”  
“It is not my place to tell you. Give me a minute to ring up your food then you can talk to him,” Castiel tells him as he turns away.  
Sam’s eyes widen. “He’s here?” he all but squeaks out. He looks to Lucifer who immediately wraps him in a hug.  
“Yes. He does all the cooking here.” It takes only a few seconds to ring up the pastries and before long he is done and turning back around.  
“Cassie, the cakes are done!” they hear a voice call out from the kitchen. Not a second later Gabriel walks out holding large tray of cakes, which he promptly drops on the floor as he sees Sam in Lucifer’s arms. He doesn’t say a word; instead he turns around and walks back into the kitchen away from the two.

 

(Gabriel’s POV)

As soon as Gabriel arrives at the bakery he goes about turning everything on to warm up in the kitchen. After turning on the main ovens, he hooks up his phone to the speakers and starts playing Thunderstruck by ACDC, Michael’s favorite song when they were younger.  
Checking the menu for today, he pulls out all the ingredients needed to make homemade pies. He browses the types of fillings and decided to start with apple today. He turns on the mixer and begins to add ingredients for the crust. Once that is completely mixed he moves to another mixer and combines all the ingredients for the filling while slicing the apples.  
Letting the filling sit, he pulls out the dough and rolls it out thin enough to line the cupcake tins. When the tin is covered he pours the filling in and adds the top crust. Gabriel brushes the top with a little butter before sticking them in the oven.  
He follows this pattern for the next few batches before moving checking the time. 6:47a.m. Damn. He had been here baking for three hours already. With a sigh, he moves on to the cakes. As he is finishing the first round of batter, Castiel walks in wearing his usual button up shirt and slacks.  
“Hello Gabriel,” Castiel says only half awake. Even though tyrants don’t need to sleep much, Castiel is not a fan of mornings.  
“Heya Cassie,” Gabriel says cheerfully.  
“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?” he says with a scowl.  
“Always once more little bro. Oh, if you are going to stay and cook, put on an apron or something,” Gabriel tells him, gesturing to his clothes.  
“Okay.” With that they continue baking the cakes for the day.  
Mid-way through the third batch, they hear the shop door open. Gabriel and Castiel glance at each other for a second and silently agree that Castiel should go up front to help the customer.  
As soon as Castiel walks out of the kitchen, Heat of the Moment by Asia starts playing on his phone. Singing along to the song Gabriel pulls a batch of cakes out of the oven to cool before he frosts them. Grabbing a tray of frosted cakes, he pushes open the door of the kitchen.  
As he turns around he sees his mate in Lucifer’s arms. He drops the tray in shock before turning back around as he holds in his tears, walking right through the kitchen and out the back door into the grassy area behind the store where he promptly sits down and lets the tears fall free.  
A minute or so later he hears the door open behind him and without looking he says, “Leave me alone Castiel.”  
The person doesn’t answer; instead Gabriel can feel them sit down next to him on the grass. They sit in silence for a few seconds before the person speaks. “Gabe?”  
Instantly Gabriel recognizes that voice; Sam. “What?” Gabriel asks sharply still not looking up.  
Sam lets out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry. For everything. How I acted yesterday. For shutting you out.”  
At this, Gabriel whips his head up to look at Sam. “You think that’s what I’m upset about?” He lets out a strangled sounding laugh. “Sam, I’m upset because yesterday you left me, your mate to spend a weekend with him. Then today you come into my store with him all over you when I come out. Do you know how bad that makes me feel?” At this he opens the bond between them, letting his pain pour through their connection, letting Sam feel just how bad he’s hurting. As soon as Sam can feel the emotions he gasps and flinches away. Gabriel closes the connection before speaking again. “So no, you don’t get to be sorry. Just leave me alone Sam. Go be with your boyfriend in there.”  
“Boyfriend? Luce? Gabriel, it isn’t like that with us. Please let me explain,” Sam pleads.  
Gabriel turns to look away as he says, “Just go away Sam. You already made it clear that you would rather be with him than me.”  
Sam shakes his head and looks at the ground with a sad expression. “I know you won’t believe it but I’m falling for you and I wouldn’t do anything to screw that up. Good bye Gabe.” With those words Sam walks back inside, the door banging shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have realized that it has been almost three weeks since the last time I updated. I wanted to say that I am so sorry, life has been hectic recently and this chapter has been hell to write. There is a point I wanted to get to in this chapter, but no matter what I write, it won't come out. I am not happy with where this ended but the need to post was higher than my current level of caring. It's been hell in the real world for me but I hope you enjoy. If you catch any mistakes let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

About two hours Sam and Lucifer leave the shop, Castiel exits the back door and sits next to his brother who is still crying. Laying a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder as he sits, he says, “He cares for you a great deal. I do not understand why he would throw that all away for someone who isn’t even his mate.”  
Shaking his head Gabriel replies, “Just drop it Cas. I don’t care anymore. Mikey and Raphael were right, I don’t deserve a mate after what happened to Kali and now I’m getting punished for it.”  
Castiel’s face scrunches in confusion. “Michael and Raphael said that?”  
Gabriel turns to face his brother. “You didn’t know?”  
“I had no idea they did that Gabriel.” Even without their bond, Gabriel can tell that he is telling the truth.  
“They knew this would happen, I was just too stupid to see it.” Gabriel shakes his head once again before resting it on Castiel’s shoulder. “What am I going to do Cassie? I can’t face them after all of this.”  
“You need to talk to him Gabe. Nothing will get resolved just sitting here. From what I was able to see of his emotions he isn’t in a relationship with Lucifer. Their bond is more brotherly than romantic.”  
“It doesn’t matter Cassie,” he says in a diffident tone.  
“But it does Gabriel. He’s your mate; you can’t just walk away from that! Do you know what I would give to have a soul mate, someone who is perfect for you in every way? Don’t ruin it.” Castiel stands up walks back to the door. Stopping with his hand on the doorknob he turns and says, “Talk to him Gabe. He loves you. You just have to give him a chance.” With that he enters the store again and leaves Gabriel with only his thoughts.  
Gabriel thinks back to Kali’s note, remembering that she said almost the exact same thing. Sitting there for a minute more, he decides that he will talk to Sam. After he does something else first. With that thought in mind, Gabriel disappears from the lawn of the shop.

* * * * * *

(Dean) -- The next day

As soon as Sam walks in the door Dean can tell something bad happened. Sam drops a box on the table before walking to Dean and throwing his arms around his brother. Startled by the sudden affection, Dean stands still for a moment before hugging back.  
“Hey Sammy, it’s good to see you back. Do you wanna tell me what happened?” Dean questions when he pulls away.  
Sam shakes his head. “Nothing happened Dee.”  
Surprised at the old nickname Dean stops and blinks for a second before saying, “Sammy, I know you better than that. I know something happened, but I won’t push. Just… Let me know if you want to talk, okay?”  
Sam smiles slightly and pulls Dean into another hug. “You know I will Dean.”  
“Okay, that’s enough chick-flick moments for the week. I’ll be in the shop if you need anything. Oh and there are sandwiches in the fridge if you are hungry.”  
Sam just smiles again before grabbing a sandwich and heading to his room.  
Dean shakes his head as he walks out into the garage turned workshop to work on the Impala some as it had been making odd noises.  
It’s close to four hours later when Sam comes out into the shop. Dean is just finishing the wax job when he notices his brother sitting on a table by the wall. Grabbing a towel, Dean wipes his hands off and shuts off his music as he walks over to Sam.  
Jumping up next to him Dean says, “What’s up Sammy?”  
“Can we talk?” he asks timidly.  
“Of course! So what’s up?”  
“It’s about my weekend trip with Lucy.”  
Worried that something serious happened, Dean says, “Sam, what happened?”  
As Sam starts to speak he looks close to tears. “Gabe says he saw me and Lucy together before we left. We went into a bakery yesterday that is apparently his and he saw us again. He thinks that Lucifer and I are a couple and that I left him on Friday to be with Luce.”  
“Did you explain the whole almost-mate thing to him?” Dean questions.  
Sam shakes his head, tears starting to spill over. “I tried but he told me to leave and be with Luce since ‘I made it clear I wanted to be with him.’ What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to make this right? I’m falling for him Dee, and right now he hates me.”  
“Oh Sammy. This is all on him now. You tried your best, now it’s his turn to try. If he wants to believe that you are with Luce, then it’s his loss. You are amazing Sammy and he should be happy to have you as his mate.”

* * * * * *

(Gabriel)

Gabriel finds himself standing in front of his mother’s grave with his younger brother Samandriel. Gabriel watches as his brother pulls out his mother’s favorite necklace and moves to sit on the ground. As he starts chanting in an ancient language Gabriel thinks back on how they reached this point.

(2 Hours earlier)

Gabriel appears outside his new house with a determined look on his face. He quickly walks inside to locate Samandriel. Seeing his younger brother sitting in front of the television watching some cartoon.  
Seeing his big brother Samandriel smiles widely. “Hi Gabriel.”  
“Hey Alfie,” Gabriel says smiling back.  
He rolls his eyes at the name and asks, “Did you need something?”  
“I need you to contact someone dead.”  
Samandriel’s face falls at his brother’s words. “Oh. Alright.”  
Gabriel lets out a small sigh knowing his brother hates his powers. “You know I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important to me Gwysiwr enaid.”  
Samandriel rolls his eyes at the name and looks at Gabriel with a barely visible smile as he says, “Alright, let’s do this then.”

(Present)

As Gabriel snaps out of his memory he sees Samandriel stop chanting and open his blue eyes at the same time a figure appears in front of his mother’s headstone. Slowly the figure starts to take shape and before long the brothers are staring at a ghostly image of their mother.  
Hesitantly Samandriel says, “Mom?”  
She turns quickly at the sound of his voice. “Samandriel? Is that you?” He nods, too emotional to voice a response. “Oh honey, it’s so good to see you. But why am I here? Last I knew I was in heaven with my sisters.”  
Seeing his brother is incapable of answers Gabriel cuts in, “I asked him to call you here mother. I hate to do this to you but I needed you.” She nods in understanding at his words.  
Looking to his brother he says, “Alfie, would you mind leaving me here?”  
“Of course Gabe. Let me know if you need anything else okay?” With that he disappears from the cemetery.  
With a sigh Gabriel looks back at his mother. “I just need some advice mother,” he states as he lies on his back to look at the stars beginning to show in the sky.  
Without a word, she lies down next to him and waits for him to continue.  
“I have a soul mate mum. I’m in love with him even though I’ve only known him a few weeks. I’m not sure how he feels about me though. Apparently before dad killed Kali she left a note for me saying that Sam, my mate, loves me and that I should give him a chance. I just don’t know how I feel now since I saw him with another guy and tell him that he loves him.”  
“Sweetie that is wonderful! Well the having a mate part. As for the rest, have you tried to talk to him about it Gabriel?”  
When he nods hesitantly he raises an eyebrow and gives him an incredulous look. Seeing this, Gabriel lets out a sigh. “We kind of talked. Well he talked and I refused to listen to him.”  
His mother gives him a knowing smile. “Then what I think you need to do is go talk to him Gabriel. If he truly does care for you then this is hurting him greatly. Don’t let your pride or anger get in the way of love.”  
Looking away she pauses then says, “I have to go now. The angels aren’t happy that I left heaven. Remember Gabriel, I love you and all your siblings.” She leans in close and whispers, “Although you were always my favorite. And Gabriel?” He looks up at his mother for the last time, waiting for her to speak again. “Don’t make him suffer anymore. Talk to him. Everything will work out in the end.” With that she fades out of view and Gabriel is left alone with his thoughts.

* * * * * *

(Sam)

After the incident with Gabriel, Sam and Lucifer decide to just go back to the mansion for the rest of the day and head home the next day. On Sunday Lucifer drops Sam off in front of his house, parting with a long hug.  
When Sam walks inside the house he drops the box on a table and immediately gravitates towards Dean. He throws his arms around his brother, needing the comfort.  
“Hey Sammy, it’s good to see you back. Do you wanna tell me what happened?” he asks after a minute.  
Sam shakes his head, not ready to face the situation with Gabriel and Lucifer yet. “Nothing happened Dee.”  
Dean seems a bit surprised at the old nickname but doesn’t question it. “Sammy, I know you better than that. I know something happened, but I won’t push. Just… Let me know if you want to talk, okay?”  
This is how it always was with Dean. He could always tell when something was bothering Sam but he never pushed for him to talk. That is one of the reasons Sam and Dean are so close.  
Grateful that Dean doesn’t press for answers, Sam smiles at him slightly as he hugs him again. “You know I will Dean.”  
“Okay, that’s enough chick-flick moments for the week. I’ll be in the shop if you need anything. Oh and there are sandwiches in the fridge if you are hungry.”  
Even though Dean may deny enjoying these so called ‘chick-flick moments,’ Sam knows that his brother needs them just as much as he does. Sam smiles again and grabs a sandwich before heading to his bedroom.  
Sam closes his door before grabbing a book and plopping down on his bed. Opening his book, he starts reading between bites of sandwich. When he finishes his book a few hours later, he tries to start another but instead starts thinking about the previous day.  
With a long sigh Sam sets his book down and heads down to the shop where he knows Dean will be. As he reaches the kitchen he can hear the notes of Dust in the Wind drifting from the garage. Sam smiles and shakes his head at his brother’s terrible choice in music as he pulls open the door and enters his brother’s sanctuary.  
Sam sits on a table near one corner of the shop waiting for Dean to finish whatever he is doing. It takes nearly ten minutes for Dean to see him. He grabs a towel to wipe his hands on and he turns off the music as he heads over to Sam.  
Hopping on the table next to his brother, Dean says, “What’s up Sammy?”  
“Can we talk?” Sam asks him timidly even though he knows Dean will never say no to him.  
“Of course! So what’s up?”  
“It’s about my weekend trip with Lucy.”  
“Sam, what happened?” Sam can hear the worry filling his brother’s voice.  
Sam closes his eyes in hopes of holding in the tears trying to break free. “Gabe says he saw me and Lucy together before we left. We went into a bakery yesterday that is apparently his and he saw us again. He thinks that Lucifer and I are a couple and that I left him on Friday to be with Luce.”  
“Did you explain the whole almost-mate thing to him?” Dean asks him.  
Sam shakes his head as the tears start spilling over. “I tried but he told me to leave and be with Luce since ‘I made it clear I wanted to be with him.’ What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to make this right? I’m falling for him Dee, and right now he hates me.”  
Dean leans over and hugs Sam tight as he says, “Oh Sammy. This is all on him now. You tried your best, now it’s his turn to try. If he wants to believe that you are with Luce, then it’s his loss. You are amazing Sammy and he should be happy to have you as his mate.”

* * * * * *

Before school the next day, Sam tries to find Gabriel so they can talk. After half an hour he gives up and sits down next to Charlie and Jo at their table. With a sigh he says, “Have either of you seen Gabe?”  
The girls share a look before Jo says, “We’re not exactly supposed to tell you this…”  
“But you’re basically our brother so…” Charlie picks up.  
“We came in early to set up for the youth track meet tonight…”  
“And we saw him going to all his classes.”  
“We weren’t sure what he was doing…”  
“But he left seconds before you walked in.”  
“He was pretty adamant about not seeing you.”  
“What happened? We…”  
“Thought you two were a thing?” Jo finishes for her.  
“Ugh. You know it hurts my head when you two go back and forth like that.” They both say sorry at the same time. Sam lets out a deep sigh before continuing. “We are – were – a thing. I don’t know if we still are or not.”  
“What happened Sam?” Charlie asks softly, sensing her friend’s sadness.  
Sam closes his eyes and lays his head on the table before explaining what had happened over the weekend.  
When he finishes both Jo and Charlie come over and hug him. “Oh Sam. Doesn’t he know that you and Luce are just friends? I mean he’s like your brother! That’d just be weird.” Charlie pulls a face when Jo says this.  
“Okay that would be beyond weird,” Charlie agrees.  
“I just don’t know what to do. I came here with the intentions of talking to him but he didn’t show. And he obviously doesn’t want to talk to me.”  
Charlie and Jo share another look before Charlie says, “We definitely aren’t supposed to tell you this but…” She looks at Jo to continue.  
“Zeke may have overheard Gabriel on the phone yesterday planning something. He said he didn’t know what it was…”  
“But Anna was willing to tell us what her twin heard.”  
“She said that Gabriel was going on a trip back to their hometown for a while,” Jo says.  
“She doesn’t know exactly what for…” Charlie continues.  
“But she said there were only two reasons he would go back. For his mother or for a person named Kali.”  
“You two spend too much time together,” Sam states, looking slightly irritated at the two.  
They look at each other and at the same time say, “Sorry.”  
Sam shakes his head and, resisting the urge to repeatedly smack his head on the table, says, “Okay, so Gabe’s going back for his mother I assume since he has already been back to visit Kali. Did she tell you anything else?”  
Jo and Charlie both shake their heads.  
Sam lets out a quiet sigh and stands up to go to class. “Thanks for all the help. You two are amazing.” They both smile.  
As he starts to turn around he sees Jo pull out her wallet and hand Charlie a wad of money. Sam gives them a questioning look and Charlie explains, “We made a bet on whether or not you and Gabriel were a couple. Jo said you guys weren’t.” She cackles gleefully at Jo’s expression and Sam can’t help but smile as he rolls his eyes.

* * * * * *

(Gabriel)

After speaking with his mother, Gabriel spends the rest of the day and most of the night in the underwater cave he discovered with nothing but his thoughts to occupy him. An hour after the sun starts to show Gabriel decides that he is going to surprise Sam when they talk. After about three more hours he decides what he wants to do for his mate to make everything up to him.  
Within the next hour Gabriel has a list of just about everything he will need for Sam’s surprise. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel teleports to the school in hopes of finding Sam’s group of friends. He quickly walks inside the cafeteria where he sees Charlie and Jo sitting at a table surrounded by stacks of papers.  
Gabriel sits down across from them and asks, “Is Sam here yet?”  
The girls both jump at the sound of his voice. “Damn it Gabe. We need to get you a bell or something,” Jo says with a scowl.  
Charlie rolls her eyes. “He’s not here but he will be soon. Why?”  
Gabriel looks down at the table already dreading this conversation. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before saying, “I was a dick to Sam, and everyone has been reminding me that I overreacted so I want to do something to make it up to him. That’s where you two come in.”  
Jo and Charlie share a glance. “What do you need from us?” Jo asks, suspicious of Gabriel’s intentions.  
“I need to know what Sam likes. What’s his favorite food? Dessert? Music? Hobbies? Anything you can tell me would be great.”  
“Well if you ask him, he’ll say his favorite food is anything healthy but actually it’s either Dean’s home made hamburgers or fresh sushi,” Jo answers.  
“He doesn’t eat junk food very often but his favorite are lemon tarts,” Charlie continues.  
“He likes just about all music, just don’t play rock. That’s all Dean listens to.”  
“As for hobbies, he loves track, running, swimming.”  
“He loves going to the middle of nowhere to stargaze, he loves drawing and painting but don’t tell him I told you that,” Jo finishes.  
“Anything else?” Charlie asks.  
“No. Thank you both so much. And don’t tell him I talked to you okay? It’s all supposed to be a surprise.”  
“We won’t,” comes the answer from both of them. With that done, he walks out of the school and teleports away to start setting everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was probably the most difficult I have ever had to write. I'm sorry the POV jumps around so much but it was the only way I could get everything I wanted into the chapter with it still making sense. I hope there will be more chapters from Dean in the future and hopefully Cas' POV will make an appearance soon. Also, eventually there will be Destiel so do y'all want to see chapters between them? Or should they just stay as background characters?
> 
> I had hoped to post this yesterday before I went to districts for track but as I am starting to see, nothing I do works out that perfectly. Finals started today so I doubt there will be another update before the 25th of May (my last day of classes). I hope y'all enjoy and as always, comments and feedback are what my muses live off of.


	9. Chapter 9

(Gabriel)

 

A few minutes later Gabriel is in his room loading bags full of supplies when a bird pops into existence next to his head. When he looks up at the bird questioningly, it drops a piece of paper into his hand. He lightly pets the bird as he opens the note. On one side it has two phone numbers, on the other it says: Gabriel, there was something we forgot to tell you and we don’t have your phone number, hence the Anima. Sam has always wanted to travel the world. If you could manage to take him out of the country for your surprise, there would be no way he wouldn’t forgive you for your asshole-ness. –J+C

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel grabs a scrap of paper and writes his number on it before giving it to the bird and watching it disappear. So, Sam wants to travel the world. Well, let’s see where I can take him today? Gabriel grabs his phone and types out a text to one of the numbers. ‘Paris or Athens?’

Seconds later comes the reply, ‘for this? Definitely Paris –Jo.’

‘Can you just tell Sam I went back to my old town for a few days? Tell him you heard it from the twins or some crap. I just don’t want him to know what I’m planning before it happens.’

As he is about to leave, Gabriel wonders how much it would cost to rent out the Eiffel Tower for a day. With that in mind, he makes a call to his aunt, Naomi. She picks up on the third ring.

Hello? Naomi?”

“Yes? Who’s this?” she asks.

“This is Gabriel, your nephew.”

“Oh. What do you want?”

“Well, actually, I need a few thousand dollars.”

“You need what?”

“I need some money so I can plan a surprise for my soul mate whom I have been a jerk to.”

“What did you do now Gabriel?”

“I may have accused them of basically cheating on me with another guy.”

She lets out a long sigh. “Fine. I’ll wire the money into your bank account.”

“My what?”

“Your. Bank. Account. You know, the thing that you store your money in?”

“I know what a bank account is. But I don’t have one.”

“Child, are you mentally damaged? If you don’t have a bank account, then what had your mother and I been depositing money into for the last seventeen years? Your mother didn’t tell you?”

“Uh, no.”

“If you come by my house at some point, I can give you the spare bankcards so you can access the money.” Before she finishes her sentence Gabriel is knocking on her door. She grabs the cards out of a drawer in her desk and hands them to him when she opens the door. “They will work at any bank. The PIN number for your card is is 2689. Only yours, Michael’s and Raphael’s cards have been set up. There should be over three million dollars available to you.”

“Thank you Aunt Naomi,” Gabriel says gratefully.

“Yeah, yeah, now get out,” comes her reply as she shuts the door in his face.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and teleports back to his bedroom to finish packing stuff up. Once everything is arranged in neat stacks, he teleports to the Eiffel Tower. Finding a staff member, Gabriel asks, “How much would it cost to rent the tower for a day?”

The man stares at him blankly. Gabriel rolls his eyes and switches to French. “Parlez vous anglais?”  
“Non.”  
“Ugh, fine.” Gabriel lets out a sigh but repeats his first question in French. “Combien coûterait-il de louer la tour pour une journée?” The man’s face instantly transforms into a look of shock.  
“Vous voulez louer toute la tour?” the man asks.  
“Oui, je veux louer toute la tour,” Gabriel says, getting impatient.  
“Vous devrez en discuter avec mon patron.”  
“Va le trouver alors.” Gabriel lets out a long sigh as the man runs off to find his boss.  
Nearly ten minutes later the man shows up with a lady following him. The woman walks up to him and holds out her hand. “My name is Charlene Summers. Derk here tells me that you want to rent the entire tower?”  
Gabriel takes her hand and replies, “Yes ma’am I do. See, I am planning a surprise for my mate and he has always wanted to travel the world so I figured this would be our first stop.”  
She smiles. “That is a wonderful thing for you to do.”  
“Thank you. Now how much would it cost for a day?”  
“Normally it would be well over €20000 ($21951), but you seem like a good kid so I will drop it down to €10000 ($10975.50),” Charlene says.  
“You would do that?” Gabriel asks, surprised.  
“I just did. If you can pay the money, you can rent the Eiffel Tower any day you would like.”  
“Okay. Do I need to have cash or can I use a credit card?”  
“Whatever is easiest for you.”  
“In that case, here,” Gabriel says as he holds out his new credit card. “I’m not sure exactly how much is on it, but it should cover whatever the price is.”  
“Okay,” Charlene says with a smile. “What day would you like to do this? And what name should I put the reservation under?” she asks as she hands the card to Derk.  
“Oh, my name is Gabriel Novak. And I would like to do this tomorrow if possible.”  
“That shouldn’t be a problem Mr. Novak.” She gives Derk a look and he disappears to run the credit card.  
“Thank you Ms. Summers. What all does the reservation cover?”  
“Ah, excellent question. You will have the entire Eiffel Tower available to you along with access to Le Jules Verne, the restaurant on the second floor, and the champagne bar.” Her brow furrows slightly as she says this. “You are both over 16 yes?”  
“Yes we are,” Gabriel answers, ignoring the half-lie.  
“Excellent. Now, it is possible for us to arrange a firework show if you are interested.”  
“That would be wonderful Ms. Summers,” he says, a smile lighting up his face.  
“Shall I put that on the card also Mr. Novak?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Excellent. Is there anything else you wish to add?”  
“What time is the tower available to my mate and I?”  
“Ah, yes. Normally it opens at 9:30am, but for you it is available as soon as 4:15am and it is open to you for twenty-four hours.”  
“Thank you. Also, will there be a chef at the restaurant?”  
“We can provide our best chef if you would like.”  
“Hmm. Can you have him be here at 5:00am tomorrow? I only need his services long enough to learn how to make all the dishes.”  
“No problem Mr. Novak. I will let him know what you intend to do.”  
Gabriel smiles at her. “Thank you Ms. Summers.”  
Just as they finish talking, Derk walks up and hands the card back to Gabriel. Gabriel smiles at him and says, “Merci.”

Gabriel looks back at Charlene as she says, “I will be here at 4:15 tomorrow to unlock the gates for you. If you need anything else, let me know.”

“Thank you again. I hope this will be enough.” With that Gabriel teleports back to his house.

As he collapses onto his bed, Gabriel pulls out his phone and sends a text to Jo. ‘I just got done renting the tower. Do you think you and Charlie could help me set up tonight at like 9 PM (4 AM in Paris)? Oh and do you have Dean’s number? I need to talk to him.’

Almost immediately Jo replies. ‘4 AM?!?!?! You’re lucky I like you :P And I’ll drag Charlie along even if she doesn’t wanna come. Dean’s number is 627-940-6701. Be careful when you talk to him, I’m sure Sam told him what happened so he will be more inclined to murder you.’

‘Will he really murder me?’

‘I doubt he will now since Sam cares for you but if you hurt Sam any more I have no doubt he will. Actually he and Luce will probably team up.’

Gabriel reads her message and mumbles to himself, “Great, now I’m going to get murdered by my mate’s brother and best friend.”

‘Thanks for the warning.’

Switching to a new message thread, Gabriel types in Dean’s number and texts, ‘Dean, I need to talk to you in private. It’s about Sam. Name the time and place and I will be there.’

 

 

* * * * * *

 

 

(Dean)

 

Dean is sitting in his algebra class when his phone buzzes. Looking around to make sure the teacher isn’t near him, he pulls out his phone and sees a text from an unknown number.

‘Dean, I need to talk to you in private. It’s about Sam. Name the time and place and I will be there.’

As he reads the message he is filled with conflicting emotions. Worry, curiosity, confusion. Dean quickly types back a response and asks, ‘Who is this? And what do you know about Sam?’ He then types out a message to Sam. ‘Are you okay?’

Almost instantly his phone buzzes. ‘It doesn’t matter who I am right now. You do know me, if that’s what you’re wondering. And no I didn’t hurt Sam so you can stop wondering that. Time and place, I’ll be there.’ A few seconds later another text buzzes in. ‘I’m fine De. Why?’

Dean lets out a sigh. So he won’t give up any information. Fine. He quickly types out a text to the unknown number, ‘Fine. Football bleachers, five minutes.’

To Sam he says, ‘Someone texted me saying they need to talk to me about you. I’m leaving class right now to go talk to them. Football bleachers in five. If you come stay out of sight until I say it’s safe.’ As soon as he sends the text, he stands up and walks over to the teacher.

“Ma’am, I have to go. There is somewhat of an emergency back home.”

The teacher looks up at him; aware of the problems Sam has had since Jess. “That’s fine Dean, just make sure to turn in your work tomorrow.”

Dean mumbles out a thanks as he walks out the door and quickly drops his books in his locker. All but running through the halls towards the main doors, Dean doesn’t see the man engrossed in his book walking out in front of him before it’s too late. He slams into the man full force, sending his books flying across the hall and knocking the man down in the process.

Dean instantly starts picking up the books as the man recovers from the hit. “I am so sorry. I really should have been paying attention. I’m just sort of late for something right now.” He hands the books to the man and gets a good look at him. Short black hair, shockingly blue eyes, and… a trench coat?

“I really am sorry man. But I have to go. See you around.” With that Dean is off, running through the halls and out the main doors. By the time he hits the parking lot, he is sprinting as fast as he can towards the football field. As he reaches the bleachers, he doesn’t see anything except a gray squirrel. He pulls out his phone and checks the time. Four minutes after he sent the text.

As the minute ticks over, a short man appears in front of him and Dean jumps back startled. At first he doesn’t recognize the man but after a few moments the recognition snaps into place.

“Gabriel,” he growls out.

“Hey Dean-o,” Gabriel says with a smile.

“What the hell do you want? Haven’t you caused Sam enough pain?”

Gabriel’s smile instantly melts away and he slides down to the ground. “Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He pauses for a few moments. “I can tell you are pissed at me. Trust me, I am too. I never meant for this to happen. I started falling for Sammy the instant I saw him. I thought he felt the same but then I saw him with Lucifer.” He holds up a hand when Dean opens his mouth to speak. “I know I overreacted. I know he cares for me; how much, I’m not sure. His emotions have been mostly blocked to me since Friday. Whether that’s on his part or mine I don’t know.” He lets out a long breath as he pulls his legs up to his chest and rests his head on them. “I love him Dean and I want him to be happy. Whether that’s with me or not, I don’t care. He deserves the world but I can only give him me.”

Dean’s jaw drops open as he registers what Gabriel just said. “You… what?”

Gabriel meets his gaze and says, “I love him Dean. I love Sam.”

It was then that Sam decides to show himself. Gabriel’s head whips around when he hears the sound of gravel crunching. His eyes grow wide when sees his mate. “Sam! You aren’t supposed to be here.”

Sam looks down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. “I can leave if you want. You sure seemed to want that last weekend.”

Gabriel gasps as finally he feels a rush of emotions. He hadn’t realized just how much he had started getting used to feeling his mate’s emotions. “Oh Sam.” He quickly climbs off the ground and wraps his arms around Sam. “This isn’t how I wanted to do this. And no I don’t want you to leave. I didn’t really then and I definitely don’t now.” The two are so focused on each other that they don’t notice Dean quietly slipping away.

 

 

* * * * * *

 

 

(Sam)

 

 

Sam’s phone buzzes as he finishes his essay in Creative Writing. He unlocks his phone to see a text from Dean. ‘Are you okay?’

Sam frowns as he wonders what made his brother ask. ‘I’m fine De. Why?’

‘Someone texted me saying they need to talk to me about you. I’m leaving class right now to go talk to them. Football bleachers in five. If you come stay out of sight until I say it’s safe.’

Sam quickly collects his notebooks and goes to turn in his essay. As he hands it to the teacher he asks, “May I be excused from class? There is an emergency at home.”

He excuses Sam with a wave and he quickly runs to his locker to drop off his books. Sam manages to beat Dean to the field and hides in his secret spot: a small hole in the cement beneath the bleachers.

A minute later Sam hears Dean come to a stop on the opposite side of the bleachers. He hears nothing for a moment but then a snap and quick steps. Sam knows who it is before his brother says anything. “Gabriel,” he whispers at the same time as Dean.

“Hey Dean-o.” Sam can hear the smile in his tone and feels his eyes start to prickle with tears.

“What the hell do you want? Haven’t you caused Sam enough pain?” Sam hears Dean say. A few seconds later, he hears the sound of someone sitting down on the ground.

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Gabriel pauses for a few moments. “I can tell you are pissed at me. Trust me, I am too. I never meant for this to happen. I started falling for Sammy the instant I saw him. I thought he felt the same but then I saw him with Lucifer.” He pauses again momentarily and it’s all Sam can do to not make any noise. “I know I overreacted. I know he cares for me; how much, I’m not sure. His emotions have been mostly blocked to me since Friday. Whether that’s on his part or mine I don’t know.” Sam hears him let out a long breath. “I love him Dean and I want him to be happy. Whether that’s with me or not, I don’t care. He deserves the world but I can only give him me.” Sam’s jaw drops open and he immediately stands up and starts walking around the bleachers.

He hears Dean say, “You… what?”

Sam walks up behind Gabriel as he is saying, “I love him Dean. I love Sam.”

As neither of them seems to notice Sam, he kicks at the gravel to alert them of his presence.

Gabriel turns his head so fast Sam is worried he got whiplash. Sam can see the shock in his mate’s eyes as he says, “Sam! You aren’t supposed to be here.”

Sam flinches slightly at the accusing tone and looks down at the ground. “I can leave if you want. You sure seemed to want that last weekend.” Sam decides to open their bond from his end and let his emotions pour through.

He hears Gabriel gasp as he feels everything that Sam has held in over the past few days. “Oh Sam,” he says as he quickly stands up and wraps his arms around Sam tightly. “This isn’t how I wanted to do this. And no I don’t want you to leave. I didn’t really then and I definitely don’t now.”

Sam freezes when he feels Gabriel hug him then a moment later he gently pushes him back. Sam looks at the ground with a pained expression as he says, “I can’t right now Gabe. All week you have done nothing but push me away and hurt me. That isn’t going to change just because you decide you aren’t angry or whatever is happening right now. If we do anything, it will be talking first then we can decide what happens from there. I care for you Gabe, I really do, but this hurts more than anything I’ve experienced in my life.”

Sam shifts his gaze from the gravel at his feet to his mate’s golden eyes. He takes a deep breath before he speaks. “I have to go back to class now. Is there anything else you wanted?”

Gabriel starts to shake his head but remembers his plan. “Actually yes there is. Can you meet me here at 11PM tonight?”

Sam looks at his mate like he grew a second head. “Are you serious?”

“Very much so Sam-a-lam.”

Sam shakes his head but says, “Yeah sure. Why not.”

Gabriel’s face morphs into an intense look of happiness as his mate agrees to their meeting. “Thank you Sammy.” He quickly hugs Sam before backing away. “Have a great day at school Samsquatch. I’ll see you tonight, yeah? And you might want to try to sleep some before then. Oh and you might want to wear something nice.” Before Sam can question what he means, Gabriel is gone.

Sam shakes his head once again as he looks around, noticing that Dean had disappeared at some point throughout the conversation. Sam walks back to the school wondering what Gabriel has planned for the upcoming night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this might be the last chapter I post for a while as I do all of my typing and uploads through my school laptop which we have to give back at the end of the week. I don't have much to say about this chapter. Y'know, I don't even know if anyone reads these notes; if you do, awesome, if not oh well. Thank you all for reading this story and sticking with it for this long. I know I'm a terrible writer but this is the most committed to a story I have ever been. Hope y'all enjoy. Comments feed my muses and give me ideas for future chapters so please comment!


	10. Chapter 10

As Gabriel appears outside his garage, he mentally connects to Anna and asks, “You busy right now?”  
A second later she answers, “Depends. What do you want?”  
Gabriel lets out a sigh. “I have a date tonight and I have nothing to wear, so I am going shopping. I thought I’d be nice and ask if you wanted to come.” Gabriel can practically feel her mental squeal. He was definitely going to regret this.  
“Hell yes I want to come!” she nearly shouts across the mental link.  
“Is Luce in the room yet?”  
“Uh, not y- oh he just walked in. Why?”  
“I need you to ask him a few things. Tell him that Sam and I have a date tonight and I want to know what I should wear so Sam will like it. Please. Tell him not to tell Sam. While you do that, I will come pick you up.” Gabriel can feel Anna wanting to sigh but she does what he asked. While she does that, he grabs a helmet with a golden wing design on each side matching his favorite motorcycle, which he climbs onto before he shoots off into the street.  
Less than three minutes later, Gabriel is parking in front of the school. He takes off his helmet and hangs it on the handlebars before running into the school. He stops in the office and says, “I need to pick up my sister Anna Novak.”  
The ladies tell him to go on through to get her. Gabriel walks down the hall to her class where Anna is waiting. “Ready?” he asks her.  
Anna smirks. “I’ve been waiting for this day my entire life.”  
Gabriel groans. “I can still leave you here you know.”  
“But you won’t.”  
He lets out a sigh. “No, I won’t. This is too important.” She smiles triumphantly but doesn’t say anything else.  
As they both climb onto the motorcycle, Anna grab the spare helmet from one of the bags on the back of the seat. “Can I drive?” she asks innocently.  
Gabriel gives her a look that asks if she’s on drugs. “The last time you drove my baby, I spent months repairing her. So no, you cannot drive.”  
Anna pouts slightly as she says, “It wasn’t my fault. The semi just appeared there.”  
“You’re lucky you didn’t die,” he answers as he starts the bike and pulls out into the street.  
They race out of town and towards his new favorite store which just happens to be across the street from his and Castiel’s bakery. Half an hour later they are parking at the bakery. They walk across the street and into the store where they are greeted by and dimmed lights. Gabriel turns to Anna to pull her away from a table they have set up in the entrance of the store. “What did Luce say I should look for?”  
“He said that Sam is practically in love with your eyes, so anything that will make them stand out,” she answers looking at some of the price tags on the clothes, some of which were in the triple digits. “Where are you going to get the money for all of this?”  
Gabriel says nothing but pats the pocket with his wallet in it and continues browsing the shelves. On the second rack Anna sees something she likes and holds it up to show Gabriel. As soon as he sees the skinny jeans she is holding he glares at her. “I’d like something that doesn’t leave my nuts crushed.”  
After the third pair of pants she holds up, he finally sees some he likes. He grabs them off the shelf and hangs them over his arm as they continue on to the shirts. Within minutes Anna has a pile of shirts for him to look through and eventually try on. Out of the fourteen shirts she gives Gabriel, he chooses three to try on. He takes them back to a dressing room.  
He tries on the pants first to make sure they fit right. Once Gabriel is satisfied, he grabs the first shirt, a black polo. As soon as he slides it over his head he can tell it doesn’t look right. He moves on to the second shirt, a dark teal button up. It fits perfectly so he walks out to show it to Anna. She looks him over and shakes her head. On to the third and final shirt then. This time it’s a black button up. Gabriel walks out once again to be judged and this time Anna’s eyes light up as she smiles.  
“This is the one you are going to wear for your date,” she says happily.  
Gabriel lets out a sigh of relief and says, “Finally. I don’t know how much more shopping with you I could take.”  
Anna rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at him. “We’ve only been here like fifteen minutes you big baby.”  
“I was going to let you get something while we were here but if you must be annoying…” he trails off looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
Anna lets out a dramatic sigh. “I suppose I will be nice since I saw a really cute dress over there. How much can I spend big bro?”  
“Go nuts sis,” he says as he pulls out his new credit card.  
Her jaw drops, “You can’t be serious.”  
Gabriel pulls out a sucker and sticks it in his mouth as he says, “Yup. Buy whatever you want. I’m going to take everyone else out on a spree in the next few days. But take into mind I only have like $2.75mil on there.”  
Anna’s jaw drops even more. “Did you rob a freaking bank?”  
“Nah. Apparently mom and Aunt Naomi started bank accounts for us when each of us was born. Once we turn 18 they become available to us. Except mom never had the chance to tell us before she died. For my date tonight, I rented the entire Eiffel Tower,” he answers sounding bored.  
“Holy shit Gabe,” she says before disappearing within the racks of clothing.

 

* * * * * *

After track practice, Sam texts Charlie and Jo from the football bleachers. “I’m going shopping, you wanna come?”  
Charlie immediately replies, “Sure, where are we going?”  
Jo texts back a few seconds later. “Sorry I can’t, soccer practice is going late tonight.”  
Sam shoots a text back to Jo, telling her it’s not a problem before texting Charlie. “I’m not sure yet. Can you pick me up? I’m at the football field.”  
“Sure, I’ll be there in ten.”  
Sam lets out a sigh and focuses his attention on the football players down on the field. He instantly locates Dean and Lucifer talking to a tall, dark haired player that he doesn’t recognize. Lucifer looks over and waves when he notices Sam. Sam waves back with a smile. As they walk over to the coach, Sam can see Lucifer unabashedly checking out the man.  
Sam says to Lucifer mentally, “See something you like?”  
He can feel him smiling as he answers, “Maybe. I haven’t decided yet.”  
Sam laughs out loud when Lucifer says that. “Who is he? I haven’t seen him before.”  
“He just moved here. If I decide I like him, I’ll tell you all about him.”  
“It’s a deal then.” Sam’s smile drops slightly as he remembers exactly why he is still sitting here. He lets out a long sigh.  
Lucifer, sensing something is wrong, asks, “What’s wrong Sammy?”  
“I talked to Gabriel today. Apparently he wants to go on a date tonight.”  
“Oh. That,” Lucifer lets out a sigh.  
“What do you know about it Lucy?”  
“I promised I wouldn’t tell.”  
“Please Lucy?” Sam tries to send his best impression of his puppy-dog eyes across the mental link.  
“You know that doesn’t work on me Sam. I promised I wouldn’t tell. All I can say is that he’s doing this to try and apologize to you. Just wait and see,” Lucifer replies.  
Sam lets out another sigh. “Fine.”  
Just then Sam hears a voice call, “Sam! You ready?” He looks over and sees Charlie standing there. He smiles at her and says, “Sure.” To Lucifer he says, “I’ll see you tomorrow Lucy.”  
“Bye Sammy,” Lucifer replies as they start another drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took way longer than I intended it to. I would like to say that I wrote more over the summer but in reality, I was beyond lazy. But I have my laptop back now so I should be updating much more than I was last school year. Hope you all enjoy; I will have another chapter posted next week. Thanks for reading everyone.


End file.
